Family
by hecticlife
Summary: What if Angel did not kill all his family when he was first turned in Galway and meets the latest generation?  How will everyone react and what lies ahead?  Hopefully there will be answers, humour and excitement!  Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Family

Chapter 1

This is a 'what if' story that happens sometime after the team return from Pylea and Fred has settled down and Angel has found out that Buffy isn't dead. It's just a bit of fun and is very fluffy. This story isn't for those who want full on action. It's my first story. Thanks to Oddments and Tweaks (Mission 2110) for giving me the courage to publish. I hope you enjoy it.

Los Angeles was so busy. The conference had finished and I had two days until the return flight. I think it was the union's way of saying thank you because the conference had been in the school holidays and I had given up five days of my precious time with the family to go on the conference at the last minute. I wasn't the school rep. but Sarah had become ill and I said I would stand in for her on the booking form – not thinking that I would actually have to go. Still I had my shopping list. Beth was so easy going, she didn't mind if I didn't bring anything for her but of course I would. My eldest daughter was by far the easiest to buy for - a rainbow hippy, battle re enactor with a passion for archaeology, what could be simpler! Kate knew exactly what she wanted. Once she knew which hotel I was staying in she had researched which mall was closest, found the shop she wanted and checked if the basketball boots she loved were in stock, which they were. Liam wanted any official merchandise from the Lakers and Finn said he would like a selection of Marvel Comics. David said that he would just pay for it all. I love my husband!

People from the conference dispersed and I was left on my own to shop. The Mall had late shopping so I wandered over to find the presents. I must have taken longer than I thought because by the time I had bought the last present, my feet were killing me and the Mall was looking quite deserted. Somehow this made me feel uneasy and I really wanted to get back to the hotel, have a bath and go to sleep. I was walking out of the entrance, ready to cross the road when something brushed my sleeve; it was vaguely human shaped so being British I mumbled, "Sorry." A distinctly non-human face turned round to look at me,

"It's OK," it said and moved away.

"Oh…" I whispered and stopped. I wasn't sure what had happened. At that moment I was violently pushed from the back by something else that was running really quickly passed me. I lost my balance and ended up sprawled on the floor. The sound of running footsteps came closer and then suddenly stopped.

"Are you OK?" An American voice asked (What else as I was in America? But with the experience I had just had I didn't know what to expect!) however this one seemed so familiar. A hand was stretched out to help and as I got up I looked into very familiar face,

"Liam!" I gasped

"Clare?" Came the reply.

"Oh sorry," I apologised, "I thought you were my son, hang on how did you know my name?"

The tall, handsome, dark haired man stood infront of me.

"I'm not sure," he looked at me, "I thought you were someone I knew a very long time ago."

"In Galway?" my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as I hadn't intended to say that, I just blurted it out.

It was as though he was in a freeze frame; he stopped deadly still and then looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly. (The sensible side of my brain was telling me to back away and return to the hotel. The other side of my brain was now hooked and wanted to know more. It won.)

"Clare Kerrigan, and you?"

"My name is Angel."

"Is that anything to do with Angelus?" I replied almost knowing the answer. I could tell by the look on his face that there was something, something that had stirred within him and that something was stirring in me too.

"How…who are you..?"

"I'm someone who is tired and desperate for a cup of tea." I replied. I thought for a moment, "Look, my hotel is across the road, why don't you come with me and we can have a chat?" (The sensible part of my brain was screaming 'What inviting a man up to your room, you stupid woman!' and the other side of my brain knew I would be always safe with this man.)

"Yes," he replied, almost seeming to be having the same battle with himself." Let me help you" He picked up my parcels and we walked together to the edge of the road. It was very busy and I naturally held his hand, which was surprisingly cold.

"Sorry," I apologised, "It drives Liam and Finn and Kate mad but not Beth as she's so laid back – it's a Mum thing"

"That's OK," he smiled, and didn't draw his hand away. We crossed the road and walked into the hotel and up to my room. After some negotiation with the door key I went into the room and put my parcels down. "Come on in," I said, seeing him still standing in the doorway, "and I'll put the kettle on." Angel walked in and put the rest of the parcels on the table with the others and came over to me and helped me off with my coat. He put it on the bed and noticed the picture of my family. There was a picture of David and me with the children. A very relaxed picture, we were all laughing – I remember I said something really stupid and everyone laughed - Beth and Kate were sitting infront of David and Liam and Finn were infront of me. Angel saw my blond girls and dark haired boys. Although Finn and Liam were identical twins, there was something about Liam, the expression on his face that was mirrored in the man looking at his picture.

"Liam," I said, " fourteen, gorgeous and drives me mad, just like his brother, as any fourteen year old would, Beth is twenty-one and Kate is sixteen very good big sisters to the boys and Beth is such a wonderful older sister to them all."

"Beth looks so like you."

"Yes, she does, so does Kate a bit, but don't ever say that to her or she will never forgive you, when you are sixteen, it is not cool to be told you look like your mum. But…" I said pausing, "Why do you look so like my sons?"

"Let's have tea," he suggested, which I made and we sat down on the sofa.

He picked up the picture and brought it over to the sofa.

"You look such a happy family." he smiled.

"We are, we are very lucky, I have a wonderful husband whom I love very much and four great children who give me so much pleasure. They also get on with each other really well most of the time, and always have done. I'm really proud of them."

"It's so wonderful to hear that. You must be great parents."

"Well we have always tried to give time to them although we both work. We have made the effort to be there for them and I teach so I've always had the holidays with them and infact they came to the school I teach at, I taught them all. We treat them all as individuals, especially Liam and Finn; they may look alike, but they have very different personalities and needs. Finn is very like Beth, easy going and full of fun, Liam is much more deep and can be dark and brooding sometimes who needs his space and when you are an identical twin, that can be very hard – Finn places no demands on him, but most other people see them as, 'The Kerrigan twins.' Liam and Kate are very good together they can spend the entire day in the same room without acknowledging each other whereas Beth and Finn would crack within ten minutes and have to speak!"

We both took a drink of tea and made the same satisfied noise which made us both laugh at the same time. There was something so familiar about this man, I couldn't help smiling. Angel put his cup down.

"How did you know about Galway?" he asked.

"Well," I started, "How about I tell you everything I know and you tell me what you know." He smiled at me which I took to be a yes and so I took a deep breath and started.

"In 1747 my family lived in Galway. There was a plague, it began with Liam the son of Jonathon and Mary and the only person who was not struck down with the illness was Clare O'Malley. "

"Clare!" whispered Angel, he seemed as though his thoughts were far away and then he snapped out of it, "Apologies, please carry on."

"She had married Martin Brewster who was living in England. They travelled around Europe for a while with his job as he was a journalist, they heard that a Mr Angelus was looking for them, but they never met. They came to England where they settled down and had a family, and lo and behold, we are the latest generation"

"How do you know all this?" he asked

"Clare kept a diary which we have at home, and I also have this."

I went over to the drawer by the bed and took out a small box. I brought it over to Angel and showed it to him. Very carefully he opened the box.

"I carry it everywhere with me."

"No!" He whispered.

"What is it?" I asked

"Inscribed inside it are the words, 'Clare my angel'"

Now it was my turn to gasp and sit down.

"How…..."

Angel looked me straight in my eyes and said simply. "Because I gave it to her."

My mouth opened, I thought I was going to say something but just opened and closed my mouth like a gold fish. Inside my hand was the silver locket with a sapphire inside it with, 'Clare my angel' inscribed in there. The locket had been handed down from each generation along with the diary.

"So, so …..so you are saying you are Liam?"

"Yes,"

"The Liam from the eighteenth century." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes."

"How?" My stomach was churning with panic, but my heart was racing with anticipation. My brain was still working out what I should say. It decided nothing.

"It's a long story."

"I have two days"

He took a deep breath and started. "I was the only son of my mother and father and I was a great disappointment to them. My father was very strict and expected me to be perfect. When I didn't come up to his expectations he punished me. As I grew I began to think that I was no good to anybody and that I deserved to be punished for making my parents disappointed with me. I began to annoy him deliberately, taking all the consequences. The only person to help and stand up for me was Clare, my aunt, my mother's youngest sister. She was only four years older than me and would stand up to my father, some times saving me from a thrashing, sometimes receiving one herself if she got in my father's way. I loved Clare. She was gentle and kind and always saw the good in me. Which I never did. I was a waster but she never gave up on me. I became a frequent visitor to the inns and would sometimes stay with Clare until I was in a fit state to go home. Sometimes she would hide me from my father when he was after me with a horse whip in his hand. But even Clare couldn't save me from myself. She couldn't prevent me from meeting Darla and being turned."

"Into what?" I asked astonished at the story.

"A vampire."

"A vampire?" I said wondering what he was talking about – Bella Lugosi. Dracula?

('_I'm not listening_' the sensible part of my brain interrupted.)

"Let me finish and then you can ask all the questions you want." He smiled at me but I knew that this was a very hard decision he had made to tell me.

"Sorry, carry on."

"Darla turned me into a vampire, and I became Angelus. The first act I performed was to kill my family, and I would have killed Clare had she not been visiting friends in the country. Darla and I moved on around Ireland and then into Europe. I remember trying to contact Clare but we always seemed to miss her and her husband. It nearly became an obsession to find her. We killed and tortured and maimed until a gypsy curse gave me a soul. I saw what I had done and have been trying to atone for it ever since. Clare was the one true friend I had in the world. She was my angel. So I became Angel to try and become that person she hoped and prayed I would be." He paused for an instant as he had been telling the story he had been staring into space and then looked into my eyes. "And you look so like her and when I saw Beth – she was just as I remember Clare."

I just looked at him. I saw my Liam, and how did he know about the inscription? Only the family did. How could this be true? But in my heart of hearts I knew it was, I felt a bond with him. I couldn't explain it I suppose I needed time, but I did believe him.

"Angel, this may seem really strange, but I somehow do believe you. Are you really a vampire and have been around since the eighteenth century?"

"Yes."

"Could you show me?" (The sensible part of my brain was now going into panic attack mode; the other part was filled with wonder. Guess which one won.)

"Come with me." He walked toward the bathroom where there was a full length mirror.

I followed him in, he should have been infront of me in the mirror but all I could see was myself. As I reached out to touch his arm, in the mirror I could see my arm lifting and touching nothing- whereas I could seem him infront of me and my arm resting on his - I felt really light headed.

"I have to sit down." before I knew what was happening, he lifted me up and sat me back down on the sofa. He got me a drink of water.

"God you must be strong to lift me up." I joked.

"You are as light as a feather."

"I love you." I smiled.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked.

"No."

He spoke very slowly but with real passion. "I'm no longer on my own, I have real blood family, after all these years. " He was smiling and looked really like Finn now – he continued getting faster, "I want you to meet my friends, the family I have around me, we work together and I want them to meet you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course, but you'll have to give me a little while to come to terms with the fact that suddenly I have a new….nephew? Cousin? The children will love it!" I was now beaming. He smiled at the thought of having more relations.

"Can I ask you what it means to be a vampire in 2009?"

"Do you know that's the first time anyone has asked me that, they just assume things about me. I do drink blood, but pig's blood. I have no breath and my heart doesn't beat. I do bleed but I heal very quickly. I have to stay out of direct sunlight or I will burn up and I can be killed by having a wooden stake thrust into my heart or be decapitated. I cannot enter someone's house unless I am invited. I am stronger than I was when I was human and I will age only very, very slowly. I have no reflection in a mirror. Apart from that I'm a normal guy. I am a private investigator trying to keep the city free of demons that want to hurt people, I live in the Hyperion hotel with Cordelia, Wesley, Fred and Gunn and sometimes Lorne who is a green skinned empathy demon and is a good guy."

My head was spinning and finally gave up when he said demon as though it was normal. But I was buzzing with excitement.

"Now will you do something for me, will you tell me about your family? I want to know about your husband and your children."

"Yes of course, try to stop a proud mum from talking about her children, so David and I have been married for twenty eight years and I love him now more than ever." I talked and talked about how David and I met, what we did, how I was always getting myself into stupid situations, the children growing up, the fun we had the holidays, the sports, drama, dance the antics the kids got up to, the friends everything.

As I was talking, Angel was so attentive, listening and laughing about the family, asking questions, really getting to know his new family.

I happened to glance at the clock at it said 3.00am.

"I must get some sleep," I yawned.

"I am so sorry, I'll go"

And then I heard my self say, "There's no need, we can both crash on the bed, its big enough, come on."

(The sensible side of my brain had given up at this point and just wanted to go to sleep too.)

We slipped off shoes and got into the bed, just putting the covers over. He puffed the pillows up and put his arm out. I snuggled up to his chest and he put his arm around me. I felt safe, like when I was with David.

"You smell like Clare." he whispered.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Very."

With that I snuggled down some more and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up lying on something that wasn't a pillow, and then I remembered.

"Angel!"

"Yes, I'm here"

"Oh good it wasn't a dream. Oh God did I dribble or snore" I asked mortified that our first few hours together proved to be one of loud snoring and dribbling!

"No, you were very quiet; I just listened to your heart beating and your rhythmical breathing. It was very comforting. It made me think of some of the happy times I had with Clare, the picnics, the walks, the jokes. I haven't had those thoughts for many, many years, you have woken something in me that I thought was long forgotten and gone. Thank you so much." and he kissed me on the forehead.

I sat up. "If you give me fifteen minutes I'll get ready and we can go and visit your friends." I stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry, we can't because its daylight and you could go poof… sorry I didn't mean that." I was now squirming.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "there are ways of getting around LA during the day without me coming into direct contact with the sun."

I showered and got ready.

"You were quick," he smiled, "how did you do that so quickly and look so great?"

It was my turn to smile, "Thanks." I could feel myself getting rather red.

"Come on," he said.

Before I knew it we were down in the lift, down in the basement and travelling along a very large sort of tunnel system. It was dark and I was holding onto Angel's hand very tightly.

"Do you travel this way much?" I whispered.

"Yes all the time and why are you whispering?" He asked.

"In case anything hears us."

"Are you frightened?"

"A little." I said honestly.

He put his arm around me. "There's no need to be I can't smell anything."

We had been walking for some time when Angel announced, "Here we are."

I was climbing a ladder into a basement and then climbing stairs and found myself in the hall of a hotel. I was still holding on to Angel's hand when he led me into the foyer. There was a group of young people and one green skinned person with horns. I squeezed Angel's hand tighter, he looked at me and smiled, "Come on." he encouraged. "Meet my family."

"Hey, Angel" a tall black man came over, "Who do you have with you?"

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Clare, from England, she's my cousin."

"Hello." I smiled.

Everyone looked stunned. The younger woman with long hair came over and held out her hand.

"Hi pleased to meet you, I' m Fred, well Winifred, but everyone calls me Fred."

I shook her hand, "Hello."

Everyone came over and said Hello – Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Lorne. When he held my hand he smiled, "It's all true, sweet cheeks, she is simply dripping with the old Angel genes, a real member of your family."

"How?" asked Cordelia who liked to be called Cordy.

"Let's have coffee and doughnuts and I'll explain," said Angel. Gunn and Fred went off to get the supplies.

Soon we were all chatting and Angel and I filled everyone in.

"Wow!" said Gunn. "More Angels!" he turned to me, "give me five." Which I obligingly did, "She's cool," announced Gunn.

"You have four children and look at your skin" said Cordy, "How do you do it, you look great"

"Thanks," I said, "its luck, nothing else."

Angel had brought the photo of the family to show and I said that he could keep it as I had about a million at home. He seemed really touched and immediately went into the office and put it on his desk.

I talked to Wesley and Cordy informed me that he used to be a Watcher, which was to do with guiding the Vampire Slayer of which there is only one at a time in the whole world. Except there were two at the moment. He had been a watcher of Faith, but was now retired and there was also a Vampire Slayer called Buffy who was still alive and who had fallen in love with Angel.

"But," I said, "If she was a Vampire Slayer isn't that rather odd…?"

"Oh tell me about it," interrupted Cordy who then began to tell me the story of Angel and how Buffy and Angel slept together and how he lost his soul and Angelus came and then Buffy killed him and sent him to hell and how Angel came back and they fought the First and how Angel and Buffy could not be together and how Angel left and came to Los Angeles and how Buffy stayed in Sunnydale which was on top of a hell mouth and Faith was in prison after being rogue and Angel visited her.

"Stop!" I gasped, "Have to take a brain break." (The sensible part of my brain had got lost when I walked into the foyer!) They all smiled.

"Yesterday I was Clare Kerrigan, wife and mum, teacher and conference delegate, today I have a new family and am listening to stories of Vampires and Slayers as though it's the most normal thing in the world!" They all laughed.

"I tell you what, why don't I show you around the hotel," said Lorne and then we can have lunch and go to Caritas, my bar for a good old sing along." (The sensible part of my brain had given up and now just went along with the flow.) The fact that I was agreeing to wander around the hotel with a green demon seemed perfectly fine to me. Lorne was so lovely and we had a great talk. He spoke of his family in another dimension and his descriptions made me laugh. The team had visited that dimension to rescue Cordy and had found Fred who was a physicist and who was really an important member of the team. I told him about my family and the children and what they were up to. We must have spent a good hour wandering around until Angel came to get us to say Fred and Cordy had done some sandwiches.

We all chatted and ate. Everyone was in such good spirits. Cordy said that she hadn't seen Angel this relaxed for a very long time.

As it was getting dark, Lorne said that we should be getting along to Caritas. We went down into the basement and I thought that we would be walking through tunnels again, but there was a huge black car which everyone got into, I sat in the front with Angel and Gunn. It was so amazing, the top was down and it was just like being in a film you see in the 1960's of driving up and down the street along with lots of other cars.

"Clare," Lorne turned to me. "In my bar, anyone is welcome, so you will see all manner of people and demons in there, no harm can come to you because no violence can take place in Caritas, you will be safe. Plus you have Angel."

"Oh yes," said Angel, "You are not leaving my side."

He parked the car and we went in. It was an amazing place beautifully decorated and as we walked down the steps there was a feeling of peace and calm.

"If I have my mouth open, will you tell me?" I asked Angel, holding on to his arm.

"Of course," he laughed, putting his arm around me. We sat down at a table and Angel bought a round of drinks. I had a cocktail which tasted amazing and made my teeth feel slightly numb, I thought I would go slowly as I wasn't sure how long I would be there. There were all sorts of weird and wonderful sights in the bar. Some human, some demon with an assortment of scales, horns, colours, wings and body piercings. '_If only the kids could see me now_' I thought to myself.

"So what are you going to sing?" asked Gunn.

"Sing!" I panicked.

"Everyone does a little karaoke here."

"Come on little lady," Lorne held his hand out to me and I got onto the stage with him. (The sensible part of my brain just liked the cocktail and ignored what I was going to do.) We sang, "Bye Bye love," together, he had such a good voice and then I sang, "Matty Groves," on my own. After I finished there was much clapping and a couple of red skinned demons came up to me crying, saying how much they liked it.

"Well thank God you don't sing like Angel," laughed Gunn.

Lorne came up to me and hugged me and he looked at Angel and said, "She has the pure soul, a truly happy and fulfilled individual who has such a contented life – only mild angst that is usually teenager related!"

Angel grinned at me and hugged me. "Clare used to sing that song when she was doing work around the house as you were singing I could see her in her blue apron sweeping the floor. It was so clear. I am so pleased we met."

"So am I," I smiled.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, tales of Team Angel, recounts of my family life and just lots of jokes and cocktails. By the time we finished I was not drunk, but I certainly had had quite a few and was feeling very merry. We all piled into the car and Angel said, "Why don't you come and stay at the Hyperion for the night and you can return to your hotel tomorrow?"

("_Yay_!" shouted the sensible side of my brain.)

When we got to the hotel Angel showed me up to a bedroom and I must have fallen asleep instantly.

The next morning I was woken by my phone buzzing. Angel was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He must have been there all night. There were several messages.

The text was from Kate. 'Where's my black T shirt?'

The text from Finn 'Can I go to the basketball mini tournament in Sheffield?'

The text from Liam 'Have you seen my Biology coursework memory stick?'

The text from Beth, 'Have you seen my passport?'

I showed Angel who laughed especially when I texted back, 'Ask Dad, he's the parent who isn't in America. Love you all.'

A few minutes later there was a text from David, one word was on the screen, 'Help!' it said.

We laughed even louder.

I rang David and explained where everything was. I also told him about meeting a cousin and I had been spending time with him. David responded that I should invite Angel over to meet the family. Angel's reply was that it would be easier if we all came over to meet him and he would pay for the family to come. From nowhere a chorus of shouts yelled, "Yes please!"

"I thought I was talking to Mum," David called.

"Sorry!" apologised Beth

"But can we still go?" asked Liam.

"We'll see." replied David.

"Please Daddy."

"Kate, you know the Daddy thing doesn't work."

"Please Daddy."

"Finn!"

"Well if she can do it so can I."

"It doesn't work for either of you!" David pretended to be cross but the children knew he was only joking.

"Kids," I laughed.

"1, 2, 3 …Come home soon Mum!" they all shouted down the phone.

"See you tomorrow – Love you all!"

There was silence for a few moments.

"I don't want you to go." Angel said quietly. "I've only just got used to meeting you."

"I know," I replied. "But we will now be able to keep in touch and it looks as though my children have decided where we are spending the last couple of weeks of the summer holiday, it beats the camping trip to Devon we were planning. You will be so busy with them all around you; I tell you this hotel will not be large enough for the Kerrigan Family!"

I thought for a while and then asked, "What shall we tell them about you? The truth?"

"I should think that the truth is the best."

"The children will be perfectly fine with it."

"But…?"

"I'm not sure what David will think as I know he will want to make sure that the children are safe. I know they will be – but I have to convince David."

"I'll help you Clare, I'll talk to him with you."

We went down and had some breakfast. Angel said he wanted to go out for a while but would be back within an hour.

Lorne was in the foyer and I wandered over to him and sat down with a cup of coffee. "You know, sweetie," he smiled, "it's been a long time since I've seen Angelcakes so contented. I think you have really made him feel that he isn't alone any more."

"I'm so pleased to have met him and for him to be a part of my life, my history and I can't wait for him to see my family. But..." I paused. "He has such a wonderful family here in LA."

Lorne smiled his fantastic smile that lit up his face.

"Yes family is very important and I've been looking at yours, what good looking boys, so like Angel, I can't believe it, and those girls I'm sure they are going to be heart breakers."

"Well," I said, "our girls are certainly a force to be reckoned with, like their brothers they are black belts at Taekwondo, Beth is a Battle re enactor and has a sword and axe in her room. Kate, Liam and Finn play basketball for national leagues – we are always so busy."

"And how long have you been married?"

"Twenty eight years – it's passed so quickly. David is such a great dad and a patient and wonderful husband."

"Oh I know," added Lorne "It was oozing out of you when you were singing. Nice choice of song, it's the first time we have had that one. Why did you choose it?"

"I always loved the song, I heard it when a band called Fairport Convention sang it in the 1970's and I did some research on it, it dates back to the 1600's. It just sort of popped into my head. I find it amazing that Angel heard Clare O'Malley sing it too."

Angel appeared with bags and bags. "I just thought I would buy the family some presents for you to take back with you."

We spent some time looking at all the wonderful things Angel had bought for the children. He had even bought a bottle of Malt Whiskey for David and finally he gave me a small box. Inside it was a silver locket with an aquamarine in it – which was my birthstone – and it said 'Clare, my angel.' I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I just went over and hugged Angel very tightly. "September was Clare O'Malley's birthday and so I bought her a sapphire, I wanted you to have your own."

A travel bag was found to put all the presents in and I was very sad to say goodbye to everyone. But at least I knew that I would be seeing them in August which was only a few months away.

Angel carried my bag back as we walked through the tunnels. I felt a little safer now and didn't whisper.

"Cordy is really lovely," I said, "Are you and she…?"

"No. We are just good friends."

"Oh." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well it's just that I thought there was a special kind of chemistry between you both."

"Really?"

"Yes."

It was his turn to say, "Oh." I knew that I had sparked off a thought in his head. I hoped that it would grow as I had a feeling that Angel and Cordy were meant for each other.

When we got back to the hotel and went up to my room, there was a letter waiting for me on the table.

"Oh look at this, this is strange. I've got a letter from a solicitor's firm welcoming me to Los Angeles and into your family."

"What are they called?" Angel's tone had altered.

"It's a strange name, but I suppose all solicitors have strange names, this one is called Wolfram and Hart."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews.

This is a shorter chapter as Chapter 1 was something of a monster to try and get everything in that I wanted to say and I got rather carried away!

It was the first time I saw the vampire in Angel. His face changed and I glimpsed the demon within him for a fleeting second.

He saw the startled look on my face and immediately reverted back to Angel.

"I will make sure they do not trouble you, don't worry. I know some very clever people who can make sure you, your family and your home are protected."

"I wasn't going to worry. Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"Too true."

I packed and we had afternoon tea together. I had ordered the taxi and turned to say goodbye to Angel. It was much, much harder than I thought it was going to be. I didn't want to leave him. We actually didn't say anything we just held on to each other for a great deal of time – until the reception rang to say the taxi was waiting.

"Love you, keep safe." I said kissing him on the cheek.

" I love you too, Clare, and I will."

The drive to the airport was really sad as was getting on the plane. I was looking forward to seeing the family, but I was so sad to leave Angel. I was wearing my silver locket and held onto it as I fell asleep.

The decent of the plane into Birmingham and travelling through customs dragged as I wanted to see David and the children again. They were waiting and there was much hugging and jollity on the way home. When we arrived, Beth put the kettle on and I unpacked presents that the children were expecting and then the presents from Angel. Everyone was very pleased with the gifts and the thought behind them. Beth had a pendant that had a Celtic pattern on it but when you looked at the light rainbow colours danced through the glass. Kate had a black Baden basketball and Liam had a Spalding Lakers basketball. Connor had a very, very early Batman comic They wanted to know about Angel. I told them where he lived and what he did leaving out the bit about fighting demons for a while.

"So," said Beth, "how did you know he was family?"

"Well he looks so like Liam, and his name is actually Liam."

"Must be good looking then." added Liam.

"Yes he is, just like you sweetie." and I kissed him on the nose.

"Mum ugh." he responded.

"You can kiss me." piped up Finn.

"Thank you darling." And I did.

"So how did you know he was family?" repeated Beth.

"OK here goes," I said taking a deep breath. "You know the silver locket that was Clare O'Malley's?"

"Yes," several voices answered.

"Well Angel gave it to her."

Silence.

"You mean in 1745?" asked David.

"Yes." My voice sounded slightly higher than normal.

Silence again. After a little while I continued.

"Because you remember the story of how there was a plague in the village in Galway, well," I took another deep breath, "it wasn't a plague, people were being bitten by a vampire, and that vampire was Angelus, who later got his soul back and became Angel, whom I met in LA three days ago."

"So Liam became a vampire?" asked Liam.

Silence for about two minutes and then there was a chorus of, "That's so cool!" from my four children who then all started speaking at once.

"So we have a cousin who is a vampire?"

"Yes."

"How did he prove it?"

"By standing in front of me in a mirror, he has no reflection."

"How old is he?"

"Two hundred and seventy seven – I think."

"Did he bite you?"

"No!"

"Did you see any other vampires or demons?"

"Well yes, I saw Lorne who is a green skinned demon with horns from another dimension but he is so lovely and he owns a bar that has Karaoke and he sings really well and the demons really liked it when I sang 'Matty Groves,'"

"You sang Karaoke in a bar for demons?"

"Well, yes..." my voice trailed off.

I looked at David. He was sitting quite still holding onto the malt whiskey that Angel had bought him. He stood up and walked out of the room and went upstairs to our bedroom.

"You can ask him all those questions yourselves when we call him later on, but now I have to go and talk to your father."

I walked upstairs and into our room, David was looking at our wedding photo.

"David I know that this sounds really strange but..."

He turned round to face me.

"Clare I believe you. When you told me about the locket and your family history, I was fascinated and did some investigating. And after a great deal of negotiation, bribery and pure determination over many years I finally contacted an organisation called the Watcher's Council."

"As in Watchers of Vampire Slayers?" I interrupted

It was his turn to look shocked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I met an ex-watcher called Wesley when I was at the hotel with Angel. He is part of Angel's team."

"Wesley Wyndham Price?"

"Yes!"

"That's who I spoke to!"

"Wow. What did he say?"

"He told me about the story of Angel and Angelus."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you. The stories about Angelus are horrendous and I wanted to keep you safe in not knowing about a member of your family."

"David, I love you."

"I love you too Clare and more than anything I want to keep you and the children safe."

"I know, that's how Angel feels."

"But he is a vampire."

I found it amazing that I was having this conversation with my husband after twenty eight years of marriage.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"About fifteen years."

"What! All those years! How did you keep it too yourself?"

"Because I'm not you Clare." It was true I couldn't keep a secret to save my life. I sometimes embellished the truth but secrets – ha what were they about!

"It was so strange," he mused, "I almost expected you to meet him when you went over to L.A. It must have been fate."

I was quite taken aback finding an aspect of my husband that I didn't know existed until now. I continued with what I thought was my sales pitch to go over and visit Angel.

"You should meet him. He has changed. He only tries to help people now. I promise. The Wesley Wyndham-Price you spoke to will also have changed, I think that over the past few years he has seen a lot of action in the field instead of staying in some stuffy office at the Watcher's Council. He also knows Angel personally and I'm sure that a lot has passed between them. I know he thinks very highly of him."

"Well we are going in August aren't we, so I can make my own judgements then?"

"You mean we can go?"

"Well the children would never forgive us and I think they should meet Angel. He is part of their family. It's not often you get to meet your ancestor face to face. I think Angel must be your great, great, great, great, great uncle give or take a great."

"Was that a joke?"

He smiled at me. I loved the fact that David was so protective but also willing to go to America to meet Angel because that's what I so desperately wanted him to do.

"But we need to be really careful Clare, promise me that."

"Of course."

I was still amazed at having a conversation with my totally normal and ultra sensible husband about vampires in the family and Watchers and Slayers.

Later that night we received a call from Angel. We did a party call so four of us could talk to him at once. The children took over the call and bombarded him with questions which he patiently answered. At the end of the call David asked to speak to him on his own. I don't know what David actually said, but I was so sure it was to do with our safety when we went over. I also know that Angel gave David Wesley's mobile number so that David could talk to Wesley direct.

We started planning the trip. Beth returned to her final term at University for her finals and Kate was busy revising for her GCSE's, Liam and Finn were doing their SATs and had chosen their options for their GCSE's. As the Basketball season was now over, visits to athletic meets took over our lives as Kate did discus, Finn the javelin and Liam ran the 800m. They were also in the school cricket team and the college rounders team. School was busy and by the time it came to Beth's graduation we were all pleased to have a long weekend in Wales.

We kept in touch with Angel on a regular basis and when Beth and Kate received 'Good Luck' cards for their exams from Team Angel they were both really pleased. We sent photos of Beth's graduation and her leaver's ball, Kate's prom and sports photos and awards ceremony photos for Liam and Finn from the cricket club and athletics schools final.

And then it was the summer holiday and our count down for the trip to L.A.

"Clare, they have shops in L.A." explained my long suffering husband, "you don't need to take the chemist shop as well."

After a mad panic last minute crisis of losing Beth's passport (again!) and the tickets we finally were on our way.

The Kerrigan family outings were something like the trips from 'Home Alone' except we always managed to keep our children and never lose one. In what seemed a miracle journey we were all sitting on the plane having lunch and watching our desired choice of film. I was so surprised that there was no, "Are we there yet?" But thankfully technology had taken over. We had arranged to have a taxi take us from the airport to the Hyperion as it would be easier. When we finally got through immigration after warning Liam and Finn not to make any wise crack comments we pulled our luggage along, found the taxi and we were on our way. The sun was just going down and so the lights of the city were slowly being turned on.

No one said a word as everyone was mesmerised by the size of the city, and roads leading to it. We drew up outside the Hyperion and found Angel, Wesley, Cordy, Gunn and Fred waiting for us. David paid the taxi and we all fell out with our luggage.

The Kerrigans stood in a row facing Team Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence for about a minute and then there was much hugging and laughing.

"Oh my God you look so like Angel!"

"Good to meet you David, I'm Wesley."

"Clare, it's so good to see you again."

Angel put his arms around Beth. "You look so like Clare O'Malley, I can't get over it." He whispered and held her close. He walked into the hotel with her, pulling her case behind him.

Cordy had Liam on one arm and Finn on the other, "Such handsome boys!" she laughed.

Gunn was walking in with Kate and Wesley was walking in with David.

Fred and I looked at one another and laughed. "This is going to be a mad two weeks." I said.

"You betchya!" she agreed and we laughed and walked in.

There was a cacophony of sound and cases all over the place when Fred and I went in to the foyer.

"Let's get sorted!" I said.

"How about a cup of tea first?" a voice suggested. The children all stopped speaking and stared when Lorne came walking in with a tray of tea, water, juice and biscuits. "Hmm I do tend to have that affect on people," he murmured.

Beth went straight over to him and asked if she could help.

"What a sweetie," he smiled, "Can I keep her?"

Everyone laughed and we all sat down at different places to have some refreshments. Angel and Cordy showed everyone to their rooms. Liam and Finn were really pleased to have their own room and didn't have to share; it was the first time ever. We all started to unpack, have a wash and begin to unwind.

We eventually found our way back downstairs and into the foyer.

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Angel.

We decided that we weren't so then Angel asked if anyone would like to go for a ride in his car for ice cream.

"What type of car do you have?" asked Finn.

"A 1967 Plymouth GTX convertible." Angel answered.

Kate, Finn and Liam all jumped up and said, "Yes, I'm in!"

"What's a 1967 Plymouth GTX convertible?" asked Beth.

Finn went over to her, put his hands out for her to get up, put his arm round his big sister and looked at Angel. "She's in too!"

Everyone else laughed as Angel led the way downstairs followed by his four young relations.

Wesley was sitting down behind the desk and I went over to him.

"I can't believe that you spoke to David all those years ago – what a coincidence!"

"Yes," he smiled, "I was quite a different person then, my life was dominated by rules which had to be obeyed." He almost sounded as though he was going to elaborate, but thought better of it.

"And now?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well when one works with Angel, rules seem to rather bent and changed." Wesley paused, "infact, sometimes there do not seem to be any rules at all, or they are constantly changing."

'_Welcome to teaching' I thought_

"Why didn't you tell me you had spoken to David?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure if he had spoken to you about Angel and from listening to your reactions I realized that he hadn't. I knew that when you got home, David would tell you himself."

I smiled at Wesley, "That was a good decision." and hugged him.

David had been talking to Fred, Gunn and Cordy;Wesley went over to join them. I went over to Lorne and began to clear the plates, cups and glasses up.

"Do you think David will be OK?"

"Of course he will sweetie, he loves you and the kiddiewinks and he just wants to protect you. Once he's talked to Angel and Wesley he will feel better." Lorne gave me one of his amazing smiles. "And what about your children – aren't they just so wonderful in the flesh? Beth is so loving and you can tell she is the oldest – she has a real sense of responsibility and wanting to do the right thing, and I can see why you said Liam was so like Angel – that brooding frown – he could be his twin!" We both laughed

"He also gets his brooding from Kate, she is number 1 brooder and he is number 2 brooder. Beth and Finn are opposites – they are the smiley crowd" I added.

We chatted about all sorts of different things from TV programs to the Chelsea Flower show and how to cope with thirty seven year olds – he did offer a few names of people who did calming spells. I said that depending on what the new class was like, I may just take him up on that and we both laughed.

We had been talking for a long time while we were washing up and when we came back out into the foyer David and Wesley were having what it seemed a very in depth discussion. Cordy was reading a magazine and Gunn and Fred must have wandered off somewhere else. We went over to join her and starting talking about the flight and the precision timing to try and get four very different offspring to the airport and on the right plane in plenty of time. So far we had managed it once!

The general murmur of chatting was rudely interrupted by Finn rushing in shouting, "Oh that was so cool!" His hair looked as though he had been standing in front of a wind machine and there were tell signs of chocolate in both corners of his mouth. My fourteen year old drop dead gorgeous, tall dark and handsome son resembled a very excited six year old. He continued, "Angel drove us to an old fashioned ice cream parlour and we all had huge ice creams and sodas and we sat up on those shiny chairs at the counter like in "Back to the Future" he paused to take a quick breath, "And Beth drove some of the way back! She was really good." He came and threw himself next to me on the sofa. Cordy laughed and ruffled his hair. Next to rush in, completely out of character was Liam, "Dad, Dad, it was so amazing. We drove for miles and I had a raspberry Pavlova, mint and toffee ice cream which was nearly as big as my head." He too was slightly disheveled, bore the signs of ice cream around his face and was flushed with excitement. "The car is so cool and Angel let Beth drive some of the way back down one of the really quiet country roads. We could see the stars, there were millions and it was so dark and we had the roof down it was like Close Encounters. You would have really loved it, Dad. Mum would have been freaked out!" He took a breath and looked at David, who laughed as we all did.

"Well perhaps we can do the drive again and I'll come with you."

"That would be great!" Both boys said together. Sometimes the one of the signs that they were identical twins was that they tended to say the same thing at the same time. Liam usually tutted but that evening he didn't mind in the slightest and I don't think he even noticed.

Angel then entered with his arms around Kate and Beth and all three were laughing.

"Well I think that was a very successful first trip out in L.A." I commented.

"It was brilliant, Mum and I drove on the way back." beamed Beth, "It's a good job you told me to bring my driving license; Angel had already insured me on the car for the two weeks. Isn't that brilliant?" and with that she turned and kissed Angel on the cheek.

"I wish I could drive." said Kate, very quietly. Angel stopped and turned her to him. "As soon as you can, the next time you are over here with me, I will insure the Plymouth for you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Of course, and I do keep my promises."

I personally thought that it might be hard to insure Kate once she'd passed, which she aimed to when she was seventeen. However, I would not like to be the person who said no to Angel.

We all sat together in a sort of huddle.

"So," said Cordy, "Have you decided where you want to go while you are here?"

"Well, we talked about this at home and everyone did some of their own investigating. Despite Liam and Finn wanting to do everything all at once, we have decided to pace ourselves because we know that this wont be the only time we are over here." I looked at the boys who smiled remembering all the heated conversations we had at home about how much to do when we were over here. I continued.

"There are several places we would all like to go and some places where we want to split up and visit"

"OK" replied Cordy. "I have been nominated entertainments officer and so if you tell me, I'll see what I can arrange."

"Right, the places we would all like to go to are Disneyland, Hollywood and Paramount Studios, Sunset Boulevard and the beach.

Liam and Kate would love to go to Six Flags Magic Mountain to go on rides…"

"Goliath and Tatsu." interrupted Kate.

"Kate, Beth, Liam and I would like to go to Rodeo Drive Shopping Centre

David would like to go to the Getty Museum and the Queen Mary.

Finn, Beth and I would like to go to Knott's Berry Farm Park with the rides.

David and the children would like to go to Universal Studios. Of course we know that we can't do everything this visit, but it lets you know what sort of things we like to do."

"I'll get on to it right away." she smiled, "It's an improvement on arranging for demon body parts to be disposed of." We all looked at her. "Yes, well let's just forget I just said that out loud." She got up and walked away towards the computer.

"Well I'm up for taking Liam and Kate to Six Flags." said Gunn.

"And I'd go with David to the Getty Museum." said Wesley.

"I want to go to Disneyland." added Fred

"I want to go to Knott's Berry Farm as well." laughed Fred.

"It's me for the shopping trip." piped up Cordy.

"And I'm up for Sunset Boulevard." smiled Angel.

I glanced at my watch it was 2.30am.

"We need to go to sleep or else we won't be doing anything for the next couple of days. Come on everyone. I stood up and held out my hands to Beth and Finn. They got up and held onto them.

Does everyone remember where their rooms are?"

"Mum!" came the reply.

We climbed up the stairs and went our separate ways. David said he was just going to be a minute which I took to be he was going to be talking to Angel so I left him to it. David could exist on only a few hours of sleep a night whereas I needed sleep.

I got ready for bed and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out for the count.

A small tank could have entered our room and shot off a couple of shells and I wouldn't have noticed.

The next morning I was woken by birds singing. I felt really stupid because I didn't think they had birds in LA. I don't know why it was just one of those childhood assumptions that I never queried. I got washed and dressed, leaving David for a few more minutes. I knocked on Finn's door but there was not reply so I gently went inside. The room was empty; his bed had not been slept in. I could feel my heart racing a little because I knew how much he had wanted a room of his own. I then went to Liam's room, knocked on the door – as I entered; the same scene greeted my eyes. Bed not slept in and no sign of Liam.

Both my boys were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**** Family**

**Sorry it's taken so long. Grown up life gets in the way.**

I was going to rush into David and shout that someone had kidnapped our boys, jumping to conclusions as I normally did. My mouth working without my brain often landed me in trouble but I checked myself and decided to visit my daughters' rooms.

I knocked gently on Beth's door and went in. She was lying fast asleep with her arms around Finn. He was snuggled up to her under the duvet. You could only see a mop of dark hair as his face was pressed into her. I smiled.

I knew what I would find in Kate's room. Sure enough, Liam was in with Kate but they were lying far apart on the bed. Only when I was going out did I notice Kate's hand was on Liam's shoulder. Not too invasive but protective. In contrast you would have to prize Beth and Finn apart with a spatula.

As I was coming out of the room I saw Angel standing by the door. I beckoned him into see the sleeping sister and brother and then took him to Beth's room. He was smiling as he came out. I followed him downstairs and we went into the kitchen where the kettle had just boiled.

"You have an amazing family." He smiled.

"We have an amazing family." I replied taking his hand, "You are up early."

"I haven't been to bed yet. David, Wesley and I must have talked all night."

"I thought I could smell malt whisky – Talisker, I think."

"Correct." He laughed. "It helped the conversation."

"It's a good job I didn't rush in to wake David up about the boys as he must have only recently gone to sleep. What did you talk about?"

"Oh, family, activities, safety, my job, safety, the rest of the team, safety."

"I get the message."

"You know your husband is a very sensible man."

"He compensates for me."

"He knew all about me, and had done for a while."

"Yes I found that out when I came back home after I met you. He knew about the Watcher's Council and had spoken to Wesley."

"He asked some very searching questions and above all is concerned about the well being of his family."

"So he didn't stake you then?"

"I think he came close once or twice."

We then lapsed into general chit chat and covered such mundane matters about the weather and how expensive petrol was – even though it was still many times more expensive in Britain. Slowly the rest of the team and family joined us and had a mish mash of breakfasts. None of the children mentioned their night time alliances. Cordy came in with a set of folders and looked very efficient.

"I consulted with Dennis and we both thought that it would be a good idea if you had a rest day today and just wandered around to see what was in the local area and then you can get up early tomorrow to all go and see Disneyland."

"Who's Dennis?" I asked

"The ghost that lives in Cordy's apartment, his mother buried him alive in the wall. We got her to admit it – she was a ghost too – so Dennis decided to stay with Cordy." Confided Wesley.

"Good call!" piped up Finn. If there is any conversation you do not wish your children to hear, they seem to be masters of hearing it. I've often wondered how they manage it – is it some sort of ESP?

Angel asked if anyone would like to do some training with him later on in the afternoon. He said that he had some space in the basement and he had some equipment. The resounding, "Yes!" by all four younger Kerrigans put a smile on his face. Finn went up to David and asked if he wanted to come along as well – David said that he might drop in at some point.

"What about me?" I asked indignantly. I was even more indignant when they all laughed, including David.

"What's so funny about me doing training?"

"Your lack of balance." Suggested Beth.

"Your inability to co-ordinate arms and legs," added Kate.

"Sorry, Mum but your inability to anticipate any one else's moves – including your own." Put in Finn.

"Remember when we went Clay pigeon shooting?" Liam reminded me.

"OK, OK I can take a hint."

The rest of the group looked at me.

"I found it hard to lift the gun and I could only really shoot the rabbits – the clays that are pulled along the ground and every time I shot, my ear defenders fell off."

"She also tended to shoot with both eyes closed." David pointed out.

That sent everyone else laughing, including me.

Fred asked if I'd like to go and visit the local museum and library. She used to work there and so knew it very well. She also mentioned that there was a small shopping mall within walking distance. I got ready and we went off together. It was only when I saw the Hyperion from a distance did I realize how large it was. Fred and I spent a really relaxed afternoon chatting about families, the museum artefacts, what happened at the library and how she was whisked away to Pylea in another dimension. Her nightmare time nearly took her to the brink of madness but Angel rescued her and brought her back to L.A. She also told me that she and Gunn had just started a relationship and that she was really happy.

We had lunch in the mall and wandered around. We were chatting so much we didn't realize the time.

When we got back to the Hyperion, Angel, David and the children were standing around a large cupboard.

"Hi Mum!" Finn came over to me to give me a hug. He looked really hot, but was full of information. "Beth did really, really well. We had some pretend swords and she beat everyone and Angel said that with some more training she could beat him."

"Well," said Kate, who had always thought that Beth's re enactment was a load of rubbish, "I never thought I would hear myself say this, but Beth's prancing around with her friends and swords looking a complete geek, has really given her exceptional skills."

Beth just smiled. Hearing her sister compliment her was a very rare occasion, especially if it involved her twelfth century hobby.

"You were all really good." Angel said proudly. "Your moves you learned from Tae kwon do really give you the edge and all of you had really good hand eye co ordination with the weapons".

"You should have seen Dad!" added Liam, "He was so good too."

"We were just about to look at the weapons' cabinet."

Beth walked over to the array of weapons and picked up a long sword.

"This has got really good balance." she beamed, "Although I usually fight with a single handed sword."

There were lots of very scary looking weapons in the cupboard, however my eldest daughter seemed to know quite a few of their names as I could hear words like, "bearded axe, winged spear, glave, hatchet, reaping hook and Dane axe." all of which I did not have a clue about, but which the rest of my family seemed very interested in. As I wandered off I could still hear words floating behind me, "bill hook, mace and dagger…" I thought I should just go and lie down.

We ended the first full day at the Hyperion with a Chinese take away and we fulfilled Kate's ambition of having the take away in the small white containers that you see in American films that are none existent in England.

That night I went upstairs after the boys had said they were going to bed. I knocked on Liam's door.

"Night Liam, will you be OK?"

"Fine, Mum what do you mean?"

"I know it's hard to be on your own…"

"I'll be fine." he said with a definite,' that's enough' message given to me.

"OK but just to let you know, Angel said he would be in his room which is number 217 if you need anything."

"Mum."

"I'm going."

I knocked on Finn's door. As I walked in I was bombarded with, "If I wake up in the night can I go to Beth because last night I woke up and Liam wasn't here and I didn't want to go to him and show that I couldn't be alone without him and so I went into Beth and I slept in with her and she is so kind and she didn't mind and said I could come back tonight but I did disturb her and so do you think she will mind again?"

"No of course not, that's what big sisters are for." I said and kissed him goodnight.

Kate had gone out with Gunn to get some Cookie dough ice cream as Lorne said that he knew an excellent recipe which involved ice cream. Angel and Beth were sitting on the sofa deep in conversation. As they were talking he was absent mindedly twisting her long hair in his fingers. I wondered if he had done that to Clare O'Malley all those years ago.

After Kate returned and she and Lorne started to make the cookie dough recipe which involved chocolate and chocolate biscuits, I just felt the calories wafting out of the kitchen so I thought I would leave them to it and go to bed.

Next morning true to form I found Finn snuggled up to Beth again. I wandered down to Angel's room and knocked gently and went in I saw Angel sleeping in his bed, but then had to do a double take as he was also sleeping in his chair. Oh when they were asleep, Angel and Liam were really the double of each other.

The likeness was breathtaking.


	5. Chapter 5

4

**Family**

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you for reviewing****.**

"Thanks." I smiled at Angel.

"No problem. He's a good kid. He came in and we started talking. Liam has got so many interests and he definitely knows what he wants to do with his life. I had no idea when I was that age. Family is very important to him, Finn – well he loves him and could not imagine being without him and in a way hates him, it's that identical twin catch -22 situation. Beth, he adores because she's wonderful and very protective and is always smiley even when he is the brother from hell but its Kate whom he has the most in common. She's there for him but knows when to leave him on his own. Sometimes they don't even speak but he knows she's there. He thinks you and David are the best parents as you have always treated him as an individual and he is very grateful for that. He knows the amount of time you have given up helping him with his school work and sports interests."

"Wow, he told you all that! I don't think I've ever heard him utter more than six words at a time, especially not to me! But it's good to know we are doing something right. Thank you for telling me."

"Well, we're family aren't we?"

"Yes we are."

I gently shook the sleeping Liam and as I moved him back to his room, Angel stretched himself after being in the chair and smiled at me and the very sleepy teenager in my arms.

"You need to be getting ready for our busy day at Disney." I whispered as I directed Liam back to his room.

"OK Mum, I'll go and have a shower."

I woke the rest of the family, had a quick shower myself and wandered downstairs.

We had breakfast and met up with Fred for our trip to Disney. We arrived at the Park at 8.00am ready to make a full day. Needless to say it was wonderful and we had lots of photos of rides, Disney characters and us all eating a combination of food that would defeat a sumo wrestler. When we'd been Space Mountained, Ridden with Indian Jones, Splash Mountained and bought what it seemed the entire contents of the Disney shops (how do children manage that – no matter how old?) we fell into the doors of the Hyperion with tales to tell and after-sun to put onto our very suntanned skin. We gave presents and showed what we had bought. I must say though the sight of Angel wearing his Mickey Mouse ears during our evening meal will stay with me for the rest of my life!

We were all really totally exhausted and so after telling our stories, many about me screaming on the rides and getting frightened by Donald Duck and being lost in Critter County everyone was ready for bed.

Liam and Finn were so tired that they never made it out of their rooms, and so spent their first night on their own.

The next day was a getting over Disney day.

David spent a lot of time with Wesley looking at the very comprehensive library he had built up covering subject matter that you wouldn't find in a normal library – well not where we lived anyway! I heard snippets of conversation about language, eyes in the back of the head from which fully formed monsters erupted and the potency of various slime secreted by some demons so decided to leave them to it.

Cordy was talking to the boys about her high school days which seemed to involve a warning about treating your girl friends really well or else you might just get a visit from a vengeance demon, one of whom was now engaged to Cordy's ex-boyfriend called Xander. The high school also seemed to have been totally destroyed during their graduation as the mayor turned into a giant snake and ate the principal_. 'I always thought the American education system was different to ours' _I mused to myself. Liam and Finn were totally engrossed and so I left them to it.

Angel was deep in conversation with the girls and took them off up the stairs. I could hear laughter wafting down the stairs and I knew that everyone was having a good time. I wandered outside and began to read a book of my own choice in the peace and quiet of the garden which as a mother and teacher was a very rare treat.

I was aware that Gunn and Fred were coming and going and deep in conversation and once Angel came to the door to obviously advise them on something so they must have been still be carrying on their work around our visit. I was fascinated to see Gunn carrying a very large axe that looked as though it had been made out of something from a wheel arch on a car and then some time later come back with the said weapon covered in a yellow liquid that I could smell very distinctly. I didn't ask and I was very pleased he did not share with me.

Lorne came to sit with me and was telling me about some of the very interesting guests he had at Caritas. The day was rolling along very well and at some point there was another training session with Angel, our children and I think Cordy joined in too. As night approached there was also another trip in the Plymouth in order to bring back some excellent Mexican food although with the amount of time it took to collect and bring back, I had my suspicions that Angel may have taken his young relatives quite close to the border for the food! Or else they had stopped on the way, in any case it was definitely worth waiting for.

During the next few days my family split up with Kate and Liam going to Six Flags Magic Mountain with Gunn while Finn, Beth and I visited Knott's Berry Farm Park with Fred.

David and Wesley went to the Getty Museum. We all had a spectacular time and traded stories of our adventures to each other over the evening meals shared with everybody.

If we weren't going anywhere particular then we went out locally or stayed around the hotel. The boys found a local pool in a leisure complex and spend quite a lot of time there. I was impressed at their keenness to keep fit until I also went to the pool and found it absolutely full of very attractive bikini clad girls who found our dark haired boys very appealing!

We also visited the beach and again I was stunned at the number of very attractive young women around. Beth loved the beach and was very at home in her rainbow bikinis but Kate didn't do bikinis and spend most of her time in T shirt and cut offs. The boys did spend most of their time competing about how many girls they could speak to and get phone numbers. When they needed to, they worked as a perfect team. It seemed hormones took over Liam's aversion to be counted as a twin, as identical twins were very popular with the girls. My boys were growing up fast. One afternoon I walked into the foyer of the hotel after a rather successful shopping trip to find Finn with his face in Cordy's very ample cleavage.

"Finn!"

"Mummmm." Came the muffled reply.

"What are you doing?"

"It's OK Clare. I know this looks very strange but there is a very simple explanation…" She turned her head to talk to me as if she turned her body she may have done Finn an injury!

"Which is? …" I prompted

"Well we were talking about dentists and dental hygiene because Finn said he liked my teeth and I told him about my regime which involves flossing, and he had never flossed and so I brought mine down and he tried it out, not realizing that you only use a little bit and you have to remove it from the case fore you floss and he got it caught in the under-wire of my bra as he was walking passed…"

It was at this point I saw the funny side of things and started to laugh.

"Mmmmmm helf!" came the pleas from Finn.

"Do you want Mummy to help?" I asked

"Pleeth."

I went and found scissors and separated the two.

"Oh Mum. I wanted to take some more photos!" The voice came from behind me.

I turned round and Liam was sitting on the sofa with his phone.

"Why didn't you help him?"

"I wanted to send the photos to the basketball team and the athletics team and school…"

"You git!" shouted Finn, "Mum tell him!"

"Well look at it this way, Finn. You are the one with your head down the cleavage of a very attractive woman. No one need know about the dental floss."

"Oh yes… Thanks Mum!"

"Spoil sport." Whispered Liam.

"That's my job." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Our night time visit to Sunset Boulevard was spectacular. Angel took the children while Gunn and Fred took David, Cordy, Wesley Lorne and me. The sights and sounds and sheer volume of traffic and people were breathtaking. There was so much happening I didn't know where to look. We ate out in a Mexican restaurant and David paid, despite complaints from Angel and Gunn. Everyone was laughing and chatting and having a really good meal.

When we got back to the hotel Cordy had set up a computer game for everyone to play. It was something to do with training for the Apocalypse whilst fighting various monsters. Most people had heard of it, even David so I left them to it. I noticed that Angel had gone upstairs to his room and I followed him, knocking gently at his door.

"Come in Clare."

"Hey, you not interested in playing this Apocalypse game?"

"I have a feeling that eventually I may be playing the game for real." The rest of that sentence hung in the air and I didn't pursue it only to say, "Oh."

"So," he changed the subject, "How do you think the visit is going?"

"Wonderful." I beamed and went over to sit next to him on the sofa.

"You have got an amazing family."

"We have got an amazing family, remember."

"Beth and Kate have been telling me about themselves and about their life with the family."

"Is that what all the laughing was about a couple of nights ago?"

"Yes, the laughing was mainly to do with the antics that you have got up to over the years."

"I thought as much." I smiled. "I have done some stupid things in my time."

"Like getting stuck in the see through lift in the shopping centre, or sinking in the mud and ripping your trousers when you were on holiday or catapulting the priest with your bra or…"

"Ok so you know the story." I squeaked.

"You certainly seem to lead an interesting life and you also seem to laugh a lot."

"I have a very happy life."

"You have a very fulfilled life with your husband and children." He paused, "I so wish I could experience the joy of fatherhood."

I actually made him jump when I leapt off the sofa and shouted, "Done! You can have them! David and I can go and you can take over. I leave you a list of likes and dislikes, well actually it will have to be an encyclopedia and Liam needs socks at night as his feet get cold and Beth has her inhaler in a cupboard because she usually loses it along with her passport…"

"Sit down." He pulled my hand and I sat next to him. "You know what I mean. You and David seem to be brilliant parents and you have four really exceptional children. You make it look so easy."

I looked at him, "It's not easy being a parent, you have to make some very difficult decisions and for so many years, your life isn't really your own and spending time with your husband on your own without a selection of children in your bed is a feat of ingenuity!" I became serious. "If there was any possible way I could wish or pray for you to be a father, I would, because I think you would make the best dad ever." He put his arms around me and we just sat together listening to the noises from the family downstairs getting very excited over the game. I must have fallen asleep next to him as I woke up with my head on his lap covered with a blanket.

"Was there snoring and dribbling?" I asked.

"No snoring and only minimal dribbling."

"Oops! What time is it?"

"3.00 am"

I heard the noises from downstairs.

"They are still playing?"

"Yes. Would you like a drive?"

"Please."

"Come on then, let's go out in style, they won't notice." And with that he went to the window and climbed out, I followed him and immediately regretted it because it was one of those metal staircases you see in films that fold down. I held onto Angel as though my life depended on it – which it may well have done. We got into the Plymouth and he drove for miles out into the night with the top down. There were no houses or people just the road infront of us and the stars above us. He drove until he felt the dawn coming and then he put the roof on and I drove back. It was a magical time to have with him. When we got back to the hotel everyone had finally gone to bed leaving behind the remnants of what seemed to be a very good night. I crawled into bed and slept until late morning.

We tidied up and as various members of the family wandered downstairs they were fed and sat about chatting, it was a lovely lazy day until Angel got the call and Team Angel all had to go on a case and Lorne and David had already gone out to visit an observatory somewhere. It left just the children and me. Angel didn't really want everyone to go, but whatever the case was, it seemed to need all the manpower he could muster. I suddenly realized that he had made sure that someone from Team Angel was always in the house with us. It made me feel uneasy but I hoped that I had not shown it. Did Angel have special senses or was that Batman? I then started puzzling that and they were gone.

I wandered out into the garden to read my book. Sometime passed and I heard a voice.

"Hello." I looked up and saw a young man looking at me. He was quite close. I hadn't noticed him as I was too busy reading.

"Hello." I said and something made me quite wary. The hairs on the back of my neck just started to rise up.

The young man smiled with his mouth but not with his eyes, "Mrs Kerrigan, my name is Lindsey McDonald from Wolfram and Hart and I would like you to come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I sat stunned.

"Pardon?" I must have sounded so stupid as I was just looking at him.

"I would like you to come with me, Mrs Kerrigan."

"Why?"

"The Senior Partners at my firm would like to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I think the Senior Partners would like to discuss that with you, but I know they would like to talk to you about a mutually beneficial arrangement. However we need to go."

He walked towards me.

"Our mother is not going anywhere. Leave now." A commanding voice spoke behind me. It was Beth.

She walked infront of me and to my astonishment she had a sword in her hands. I presumed it was one from the weapons cabinet.

"Ah, you must be Beth. The eldest daughter."

Another voice joined in, "And I'm Kate, I think my sister asked you to leave." Kate stood tall next to Beth, they were a very formidable sight, side by side.

Lindsey smiled. "But I think you misunderstood this was not a request."

Two men came from somewhere behind Lindsey. I saw Finn and Liam come out of the hotel. They too were walking towards their sisters, not as in fear but ready for a challenge. The four faced Lindsey McDonald, together.

"Oh and the brothers join too." Lindsey smiled, "How like Angel you are, this will be interesting."

And then the next few moments were all a blur. Lindsay stepped towards me. Kate moved very quickly and punched him, it must have had some power behind it as he staggered back and really looked surprised as though he was not expecting such force. The two men came forward and Finn and Liam were on them with Kate. Lindsey recovered came towards me again and suddenly he had a sword at his throat. My eldest daughter did not flinch or move the sword.

"Angel has trained us exactly what to do in such a situation. Do not be fooled. If you threaten my mother or any of my family I will not hesitate to use this." And to my utter amazement Beth pushed the sword slightly so indented into his neck and a slight trickle of blood appeared.

Lindsay coughed and put up his hand. The fight that was going on in the background was like a kung fu movie except it was my children that were fighting. I was watching as though in a dream. Kate, Finn and Liam were doing extremely well, really fighting as a team and they seemed to be delivering far more kicks and punches than the other two men. However they were on the receiving end of some as well and I stood up ready to go over to them. What I would do I didn't know but when Lindsay signaled the men stopped and came to him.

"I am sorry I couldn't persuade you to come with me. Perhaps next time." With that he smiled and began to leave, pausing, he turned and faced me, "We shall not underestimate your family again."

All I could hear was the deep breathing of Kate, Liam and Finn getting their breath back.

A few moments passed and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Beth went to see if they had gone, sword still in hand. Liam, Kate and Finn came over to me. Finn had a bruise on his cheek and Kate had a cut lip. Liam was uninjured.

"Mum are you alright?"

I looked at my wonderful children and as Beth came up to join them I burst into tears."

"Mum!" Finn came over and put his arm round me," Are you OK?"

"What just happened? How did you know? How could you fight like that? It was real. I don't understand."

The children seemed to be taking is far more calmly than me. I was a wreck. Liam came and put his arm round me as well, "Let's get you inside for a cup of tea." We went into the kitchen then Beth put the kettle on and got some cool packs and put them on Kate's lip and Finn's cheek.

Even after we had a cup of tea, I still felt as though I had a knot in my stomach.

The children were still really on an adrenaline high discussing the fight and complimenting each other on what moves they made.

"Mum we are OK." Beth came and sat next to me.

"You were all amazing. You were like super heroes. I was pathetic."

"Mum we wouldn't have you any other way." Smiled Kate, "you're our Mum and we love you and you are not pathetic, but you will never be combat ready and we know that but that's not who you are."

"Perhaps I should have quoted times tables at him or told him which wash to wash his tie in." I suggested. The tightness in my chest was receding and it began to strike me how amazing all my children were during the incident. "I can't believe you were so wonderful and knew what to do and appeared so professional and a mean fighting machine."

"There were only three of them." Suggested Finn.

"Yes but they were adult men – and well, and well you're not."

We sat around and talked. For the first time, it was the children talking and me listening.

We heard noise from the basement and Angel and Wesley appeared in the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Angel coming to me, "Are you alright. Who was here?"

"How do you know?"

"I can smell other people and I can smell adrenaline."

Beth told Angel what had happened. He listened without interrupting.

I could see he was getting angry. Although when he spoke he was very calm.

"I am so sorry that this happened." He looked at me. He then turned to the children.

"This shouldn't have happened, but I am very proud of you." You defended and didn't attack."

"Well," Kate said softly, "I did punch him on the nose."

Angel looked at her, "You were provoked, you saw him trying to take your mother." He paused, "Did you hit him hard?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Good." He smiled.

At some point during the discussions and recreation of the fight, Cordy, Gunn, Wesley and Fred came in.

They added to the conversation. It was in the middle of all this that David and Lorne came into the kitchen.

The story was told to them again and David came over to me and put his arm around me asking if I was alright. I nearly burst into tears again when I saw him, but Beth was very intuitive and answered the questions for me.

Lorne suggested we all went into the foyer and called up the pizza take away as he thought people would start to get very hungry very soon. There was much discussion of who was having what. I noticed Angel going over to David and David leaving with Angel. I knew where they were going. They were going to Wolfram and Hart. I feared for David but I was convinced that Angel knew what he was doing and he wouldn't take David if he was going to be in mortal danger. Angel wanted to show David what he was going to do about what had happened and David would want to be there.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry it has taken so long to update real life took over for a while, but now the summer holidays are here I can spend more time writing. Thank you for your reviews, you are all very kind.

**Chapter 8**

Lorne was of course right and the children were starving by the time the pizza was delivered; it was like looking at a group of chimpanzees who had only recently discovered food and everything was new and had to be tested and eaten as fast as possible. I wasn't hungry as I was worried about David. My David, my wonderfully sensible husband who normally had to check at least three times before committing to a take away choice but who was at this moment going into a law firm - made up of senior partners who came from God knows where and an assortment of humans and demons – to find out what was going on and to pay back for the earlier visit by Lindsey McDonald.

"Clare, he will be alright, he's with Angel." Cordy told me reassuringly. I wasn't convinced.

Gunn had started telling stories of their various encounters with demons and Wolfram and Hart – the children thought it was great and I must admit, Gunn told a very good story but it didn't really help my anxiety about what David was heading in to.

Lorne put on a DVD of Monsters Inc – how did he know it was the family's favourite? Oh yes, that demon thing. It did take my mind off current events for a while – I loved hearing all the children laugh at the film and it was good to hear Gunn, Cordy, Fred and Wesley laughing too. Lorne kept on putting in," I taught them everything I know." And the thing was, I believed him!

Fred found some more pizza in the freezer and so cooked that which was shared out among my four hungry children. Thank goodness they didn't have a fight every day or else I would be eaten out of house and home!

"I bet Dad kicks butt!" announced Finn through a mouthful of pizza.

Beth looked at him with the, '_I know but not in front of Mum' _face which he completely ignored only to be fuelled by his brother.

"Yes, when we were training I didn't realize Dad was so good. I thought he'd be like Mum."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Rubbish." Came the voices of all my children.

"Wait a minute!" said Fred, perhaps you underestimate what your Mum can do,"You are not being fair."

Beth smiled, "Mum is wonderful, she can listen, tell jokes, cook, have endless patience, make anything from two egg boxes and a piece of sticky tape, tell stories, sing, dance, be supportive, tend to wounds, be a taxi driver, wash team basket ball kits with two hours notice, cater for all our friends when they arrive un announced and many, many more amazing activities she does to be our mum as well as teach and be a wife BUT she cannot fight."

"She might if she needed to protect you." A voice came from behind me.

"Dad!" all the children shouted.

They all rushed to him. I turned round and took a sharp intake of breath.

David was standing in front of me. He was safe. He had a black eye and bruises and blood on his face but he was alive.

"David." I went to him and put my arms around him. "Thank God." I whispered into his chest. "I was so worried."

Then I noticed Angel standing on his own – he too was battered and bruised but in one piece. I went to him and hugged him.

"What happened?" asked Beth.

"Well," said Angel, "All I can say is that Wolfram and Hart will not be bothering us for a while and that Lindsey McDonald offers an apology for any distress he caused you."

"You got him to say that?" I was amazed.

"No." answered Angel, "David did."

"Way to go Dad!" shouted Liam and gave David a high five.

I was speechless. I knew David would protect our family, but when it actually came to the physical side of protection I hadn't thought about that.

Cordy, as ever, rescued the situation by saying that she needed to get David and Angel's wounds cleaned and treated and then they could tell us what happened.

After they had been cleaned up the cuts and bruising didn't look too bad.

I wanted to know what had happened. I am sure that David and Angel gave a very mild version of the actual events but they told me that Angel got them into Wolfram and Hart and that he found Lindsey's office and then David took over.

"Did you find out why they wanted Mum?" asked Kate.

David and Angel looked at each other.

That was not good. My stomach churned slightly.

"Clare is the eldest of the bloodline." Replied Angel.

"Yes she is old." Remarked Liam, smiling at me.

"Watch it." I laughed, trying to lift the sudden heaviness that had fallen on everyone since Kate asked the question. I knew that Liam was trying to do the same and not be intentionally rude – as he normally is.

I looked at Angel. "But surely you are the eldest of the blood line?"

"I have vampire blood; the blood they need is human."

Need and human were words that I definitely did not like.

"What do they want to do with the human blood?" asked Finn.

"Wolfram and Hart have found a way to use the blood from my blood line to remake a vampire that would be like Angelus but would be totally in the control of Wolfram and Hart."

Silence.

"So…" I went on. "So I would be used to be made into a vampire and work for Wolfram and Hart."

"Yes." Replied David.

Silence.

"They can do that?" asked Finn.

"Yes." Replied Angel.

Silence.

I blurted out more of a statement than anything else, "I don't want to be a vampire like that and… and.. I can't fight!"

Wesley now took over saying that he would make sure that it would never happen and that he would begin the research that would help us. Gunn also said that he would find out what could be done and Cordy and Angel said they would contact the Powers that be.

"The powers that be what?" asked Kate.

"It's complicated." Responded Cordy.

That's when I saw Team Angel really go into action. David and Wesley were on the computers looking up information and making copious notes. Angel, Gunn and Cordy disappeared, Angel and Cordy to go and find the powers that be and Gunn to follow his own line of enquiry.

Lorne said that he was going to take the children, Fred and I to Caritas to take our minds off events and I thought that would be a very good idea. Before he left, Angel had said that Beth could drive the Plymouth which I didn't think was such a good idea but I seemed to be in the minority. However I was soon impressed by the way my eldest daughter handled the car and in no time we were walking down the stairs of Caritas. Yet again the calmness of Lorne's wonderful bar infused in my body and I felt instantly more relaxed. I could tell the atmosphere of the bar had the same effect on the children.

I loved seeing Beth, Kate, Liam and Finn's faces when they saw who was drinking and singing in the bar. Lorne had the bar staff make up non alcoholic cocktails for Beth, Kate, Finn and Liam. Beth said she wouldn't drink as she was driving. Time passed well and it was really good when the children all got up to sing, "Alright now," by Free which is my favourite song. Seeing my children singing together on the stage of a demon bar with their arms wrapped around one another to the delight of all will stay with me forever.

As they were singing, Lorne's face changed and he looked at me.

"Well," he said, "I don't know how this will change the state of play, but let me tell you how special Kate is."

"All my children are special." I said proudly.

"I know." He paused. "But Kate is the only one of your children who has the potential to become the next Slayer."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A/N In this story I have Joyce Summers still alive because I can and I like the character.

I wasn't sure what my reaction should be. Worry? wonder? excitement? so I looked at Lorne.

"Is that good?"

"Well," he said, "there's something coming which will change the way the Slayer is chosen, I'm not sure what, but Kate will certainly become a very empowered young woman."

We looked at each other.

"Is it going to happen in the next two hours?" I asked.

"No."

"That's good; we can stay here and enjoy ourselves then." I felt everyone was having a good time, especially after all the excitement and revelations and we needed a break.

"Would you like to sing?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

The rest of the evening was filled with various duets, groups and Lorne singing a brilliant array of songs. Fred was having a great time too but said that she would rather be a member of an appreciative audience this time, rather than participate. And boy, could she be an appreciative audience, her whistling and calling out was really enthusiastic.

"I'm from Texas, you know." She said laughing and cheering.

"It must be a very noisy place to live." I commented. She laughed even louder.

I turned to Lorne, "What is she drinking?"

"You don't want to know," he smiled.

I particularly enjoyed Kate and Liam singing, "You got to pick a pocket or two," reviving her role as Fagan when she was in her last year of primary school.

I turned to Lorne and whispered, "I bet no Slayer has ever done that before!" and he laughed for a long time.

When we returned to the Hyperion, everyone was still awake. Lorne and I made a drink while Beth was retelling the events in Caritas. There was a great deal of laughing but now as the aura of peace and contentment had been left back in Lorne's bar, there was no way Kate and Liam were going to give a rendition of their knock out song. Infact there were quite a few 'get losts' and 'sod offs' until David stepped in and diffused the situation. After hot chocolate and biscuits Beth rounded up her brothers and sister and they went off to her room to play cards. I had asked Beth because I wanted to talk to David, Angel and the rest of the group about Kate.

"David," I said.

He turned to me, "What have you done?"

"Nothing! Why should you think that?"

"Because it's you, and you have been quiet for a while and I know the signs after all these years."

"It's not me. When we were at Caritas, Kate and Liam were singing."

"Yes, we heard it was good, although they wouldn't sing it for us." Gunn added.

"Well," I continued, "Lorne found something out about Kate."

I could see Angel now change his body language and he visibly stiffened.

"He said that she was a potential Slayer."

There was a moment of calm when what I had just said was registering in people's minds. There then arose a cacophony of comments coming from everyone at once, "Are you sure? What does that mean? Does she know? Is that good? That's amazing! Is it true?" Then as one they all turned to Lorne, who sat calmly drinking his hot chocolate.

"You know, I can only read what's there, and this was jumping out and shouting."

"I believe you, Lorne." It was Angel that spoke.

There was silence for a while then I said, "The way I see it at the moment we have two situations we have to sort out. The first is that we need to find a way to protect us from the Wolfram and Hart, 'need human blood to make a super vampire' plan and the second is that Kate could be the next Slayer, which means I not sure what," I paused, "Although the two are connected because if Beth and I were out of the way, Kate would be the eldest in the blood line and so would make a super, super vampire."

They all looked at me.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," said Wesley, "Although I may have used different vocabulary."

"I can't believe you are being so rational about this." Cordy came over and put her arm in mine.

"Parenthood," I replied, "In a situation that threatens the family, you have to assess the situation and act quickly. Plus the fact that here we have the very best people who know what being a Slayer means and how to prepare."

We talked into the night.

Angel and Cordy had met with the Powers that Be and had been given the name of a powerful seer who had the ability to produce the protection spell for all of the family. That was good. Gunn, Fred and Wesley were going to find him – he lived miles away but they were starting out after they had had some sleep.

As the initial move from Wolfram and Hart was on me, Angel decided that they could not know about Kate being a potential Slayer or else they would have used greater force and, well I didn't want to think about that.

Angel said that we should know what it was like to be the family of a Slayer. He said that in the morning he would talk to Buffy and ask if we could go over and visit. Angel told us of Buffy's mum, Joyce and her sister Dawn. He hoped it would prepare us for what might happen.

Everyone decided that it was time to go to bed. I went upstairs with David and got ready. I tossed and turned and although David tried to stay awake for me, he had had one very demanding day both physically and mentally, so he drifted off to sleep. I gave in and got up deciding I could read downstairs.

Angel was sitting all alone in the foyer.

I went to sit next to him and he put his arm around me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I was just thinking of what the Master would say."

"Who's the Master?"

"He was Darla's sire. When I first became a vampire we spent a great deal of time with him. He would have killed me if he knew one of my relatives could be a Slayer."

"How do you feel?"

He turned to me. "I feel incredibly proud."

Neither of us spoke for a few moments, then Angel continued, "A Slayer fights the evil in the world. They are a force to be reckoned with. They fight for justice and they protect the weak."

"Is that why you fell in love with Buffy?"

"She had all of those qualities, but she had vulnerability, innocence, a pure heart and a great sense of humour." The sentence was mixed with romance, sensitivity and it ended on a light note. I knew he was trying to tell me about their relationship, without going into too much detail, which may still have been upsetting for him.

"You decided to go separate ways. Is that what you wanted?" I held his hand wanting to be comforting but without being too slushy and sentimental.

"I still love Buffy and I know she still loves me, but we are better apart. She is where she needs to be and I am where I need to be. Eventually who knows?"

"What about you and Cordy?" I wanted to ask because I was sure no one else would.

He turned to me with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm working on that."

"Good. I love you and you deserve to have some happiness in your life, you work so hard."

"Clare, I do have happiness, and in meeting you, David and the children, my life has become so much more contented."

"Even with super vamps and potential Slayers?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else from my family."

We chatted on for a while and then I suddenly thought of something and turned to him.

"Angel. What does one wear when one visits the mother of a Slayer?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Angel came to tell me that we could go over to Buffy's house to meet the Summers family. I spoke to David and we decided it was time to tell Kate. We called her and her brothers and sister and asked them to sit down.

"You know when you were all singing, 'Alright Now' last night?" I started, trying to think what I was actually going to say.

Liam groaned. I gave him the look and he was quiet.

"Well, Lorne is able to read something about your future, and if there is anything significant he can tell what is going to happen, and… he saw something in Kate's future."

They all looked at me with mouths slightly open.

"What was it?"Asked Kate.

I looked at her, "You have the potential to be the next Slayer."

Silence. (There did seem to be a great deal of silent interludes during our visit to Los Angeles and this wasn't a usual occurrence in the Kerrigan household back in England.)

"So… that means…" started Kate.

"You can kick ass!" interrupted Finn.

"Ssh!" David and I both said at the same time.

"You will have the power to help a lot of people," answered Angel who came in to join us.

"And kick demon butts!" Liam joined in.

"I'll kick your butt in a minute!" responded Kate. "Just let me think."

"My sister's the slayer." Chanted Finn and Liam at the same time, it was a twin thing.

"Boys." I said, with the Mum look and the pointy finger.

"What will it mean for Kate?" asked Beth, "And for us as a family?"

"Well," replied Angel, "we are going to see a family that can tell you, we are going to meet Buffy and her family."

"Today?" asked Kate.

"Strike while the iron is hot." I said, hoping that this would make sense to somebody.

"What should I wear?" asked Kate.

Angel turned to me and smiled.

Wesley, who was not coming with us, had hired a people carrier so that the Kerrigans plus Angel could all travel down together. It had tinted windows ensuring that Angel could travel comfortably. Wesley, Gunn and Cordy were going to track down the seer for the protection spell and so left before us. Wesley turned to Kate before they left. "Listen to what Buffy has to say, she is a very good slayer and would be a good role model for you in a lot of ways." He smiled and hugged her.

Cordy came over and hugged Kate too, "But she has no dress sense so ignore that," she grinned and came and hugged everyone. Kate laughed. We said goodbye to Lorne and Fred who were going to stay at the Hyperion and do some information gathering about Potentials.

David was driving, and it wasn't long before the questions started.

"Was Sunnydale named before it was a hell mouth?"

"What's a Hellmouth?"

"Because if it was a hell mouth, then who would name the town on top of it, Sunnydale?"

"What's a Hellmouth?"

"Can I have some water?"

"If it was Sunnydale before the hell mouth, then they could have changed the name to Helldale."

"Wasn't that in 'Back to the Future' where future Marty was going to live?"

"What's a Hellmouth?"

"Do we have anything to eat?"

"Can I have some cold water, this is warm?"

"No it was called something else, stupid."

"Are we there yet?"

I turned to Angel, "Are you still sure you would like to have children?"

After a couple of hours we drove into Sunnydale and Angel directed us to an area of the town that seemed to be a typical suburban area with neat houses and gardens, infact, everything looked perfectly normal and here we were, coming to find out what it is like to have a Slayer in the family! We stopped outside a lovely house where everything seemed peaceful.

I went up to the front door with Beth, Kate, Liam and Finn. David was staying with Angel until the door was open so Angel could make a very quick entrance into the house.

I knocked and jumped as almost instantaneously the door was flung open and a very, very bleached, blond haired man said, "Bloody Hell there's a pack of them, and two of them look like that ponce, Angel."

We watched in amazement as he was grabbed from behind, there was a sound of a smack and an, "Ow!"

And the figure that came to the door was of a very pretty blond haired young woman. She smiled and said, "Sorry about Spike, I'm Buffy, you must be Angel's…"

She looked at Finn and Liam, "Oh, yes you must be his family, please come in."

"Hello," I smiled, "Angel's going to join us when the coast is clear." With that we all piled into the house and were shown into the living room where there were several people – I noticed a tall man who looked at Finn and Liam, gave half smile, took off his glasses and started cleaning them, a pretty girl with long brown hair, a girl with auburn hair and a big smile on her face, there was also a woman who I knew must be Buffy's mother. Before anyone could speak there was a noise behind me and David and Angel entered the house as well.

"So," said the woman I assumed to be Joyce, "Welcome, would you like something to drink, tea or lemonade?"

"That would be lovely," I replied.

"Buffy, you make the introductions; Spike can help me as he's already in the kitchen."

Buffy stepped forward, "Well that was my Mom, Joyce, and here is Dawn, my sister." The pretty girl with long brown hair waved and I noticed Finn and Liam waving back, with grins on their faces. Teenage boys, I love them.

Buffy continued, "This is Rupert Giles, my Watcher - she indicated the tall man, and Willow my best friend. There are some more people to meet later on; my friends Xander, Anya and Tara but we thought it would be too confusing and noisy if everyone met everyone all at once, if you see what I mean, because.."

"Yes, thank you Buffy," continued Rupert, with the universal adult signal that Buffy had gone on too long and was beginning to ramble.

To my surprise Kate stepped forward, "Hello, I'm Kate Kerrigan and this is my family, Mum - Clare, Dad -David, older sister - Beth, and younger brothers - Finn and Liam and I'm sure you know Angel."

Buffy looked at the carpet at that point but Willow gave a big wave and said, "Hi, Angel," and grinned at him. I really liked Willow from the moment I saw her. Angel waved back at Willow with a grin on his face. I loved Angel too!

Joyce came in with a tray followed by the blond haired man.

"Bleedin' servant, that's what I am."

"Shut up Spike," several voices said together.

"Look I've got those little chocolate biscuits you like," encouraged Joyce. Spike smiled at her and continued in a completely different tone, "I'll help you Buffy, to tell the potential what it's like to be a

Slayer." He reached over, grabbed a handful of biscuits and smiled at Kate.

"Aren't you a vampire?" She asked.

'_How did she know that?' I wondered._

"Yep," he said, through a mouthful of biscuit, "William the Bloody, I killed two slayers."

"Then why are you going to help me?" she replied.

Buffy stepped in, "He's not, he's just a nuisance who eats all our food, it's a long story but he's harmless, if not annoying."

"Nothing's changed then." I heard Angel's voice from behind me.

Spike glared at Angel, while crunching on his biscuits.

There was obviously a lot of history between Angel and Spike and I'm sure I would get to know about it sometime, but this first meeting was to find out what it was like to be a Slayer for Kate and how that affected the family. Over drinks, people sort of drifted together in groups.

David migrated towards Rupert, who I found out later like to be called Giles and Angel tagged along.

Liam and Finn made straight for Dawn and Beth started talking to Willow about Wicca as she noticed a charm Willow was wearing. I swear Beth could talk to anybody about anything. Kate of course was talking to Buffy and I found myself sitting on the stools in the kitchen talking to Joyce. Spike seemed to wander in and out of the groups adding to conversations – I must admit there was something about him that I found 'little boy lost' and I'm always a sucker for that.

We were talking about general issues like the weather and what we had been doing in Los Angeles and the conversation progressed on to how Angel and I met and the revelation that we were family and the likeness of Liam and Finn to Angel.

"How did you find out that Kate was a potential Slayer?"

I explained about Lorne and Caritas and that it was only yesterday.

"Goodness you have worked fast to get here!" she sounded amazed.

"Well we only have a few days left before we head for home and so we wanted to find out what we could about being the family of a Slayer."

Joyce looked at me. "Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yes." I whispered, feeling that I wasn't going to like what she was going to tell me.

She took a breath and looked at me, "It will break your heart," she said simply.

A/N I'm going away for a few days so will update when I get back. Thanks for all your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Back from hols now - thanks for the brilliant reviews x**

Chapter 11

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"It's just that when your daughter is the Slayer, and they go out and patrol, they are in constant danger."

My stomach started to sink and I could feel myself holding my breath. Joyce continued. "I am sure Buffy has not told me everything that happens. It's when I come downstairs and see her treating her wounds."

I felt a cold shiver go through my body. I could be in the same position, watching Kate, my little girl, do the same.

Then Joyce brightened up, "But she will have super strength and you will never have to worry about undoing a tough jar lid ever again!"

"Clare, you are a mother, you worry, it's what we do. If there is any comfort to give you, I can tell you that as the Slayer, Buffy has the perception, strength and ability for that role. You worry when your children are away from you." I could feel my head nodding when she said that. " I worry about Dawn going to school and the friends she is meeting."

"Does being the Slayer make Buffy easier to cope with, you know, the teenage stuff?"

"No!" she said categorically.

"Oh," I continued, " I was just hoping that being the chosen one would make them easier to live with."

"That's wishful thinking, but it doesn't happen!" We both laughed.

"Your children are so good looking. What about those boys? So handsome! I'm sure they will turn many a young girl's head."

We sat and looked at one another and both had the same thought.

"Dawn!" shouted Joyce.

"Liam, Finn!" I added. As there was no response we both went into the living room. David, Angel and Giles were standing around the fireplace, talking.

"David, where are the boys?"

"No idea." He replied.

I turned to Joyce and mouthed, 'typical' to her and she smiled and nodded back. I followed Joyce upstairs. She knocked on a door and went in. The three teenagers were all sitting round a computer screen playing a very noisy game. Dawn was in the middle.

"Have you told the boys what it's like to be Buffy's sister?"

Without looking away from the screen Dawn replied, "Yes … boring."

"And have you asked the questions you wanted?" I prompted the boys.

"Yes." They both said, their eyes not leaving the vision of mass destruction and mayhem that was appearing in front of them.

Joyce looked at me; we both shrugged our shoulders and went back down to the kitchen. On our way we passed Beth and Willow who were chatting very animatedly and looking interested in what each other had to say. Buffy and Kate were nowhere to be seen, so I presumed they must be in Buffy's room.

When we sat down in the kitchen Joyce asked, "So how did you meet Angel?" I proceeded to tell her the whole story. It was really good to be able to talk to someone else apart from family, as the fact that you met a relative who is two hundred and fifty years old, and a vampire, is not something you can drop in casual conversation in the staff room or out with friends. We were still talking when Spike came back from what appeared to be a cigarette break. He pulled up another kitchen stool and came and sat down next to me.

"So, how does someone like you become related to Angel?"

"It's a long story and I'm sure Joyce can tell you, however, what I'd like to know is your story."

His eyes lit up as it would appear that few people, if any, had asked this question. He began to tell me his story about his life, his poetry, his mother and how everything changed when he met Drusilla. His recount of teaming up with Angelus and Darla including some of the milder events they were responsible for, made me have shivers. I couldn't believe that Angel was anything to do with Angelus. We must have been sitting for a quite a while and I was totally engrossed in Spike's stories when there was a'ping' from the oven, which made me jump, and then we laughed and on cue the back door opened and three more young people walked in. They were Xander, Anya and Tara. From nowhere, every other person under twenty two appeared and started sharing out pizza, nibbles and drinks. There were introductions and lots of eating and laughing. I had brought food down with us and the three latest arrivals had come armed with supplies too. David, Giles and Angel joined us and it made quite a gathering.

I managed to steer my way over to Kate.

"How are things?"

"Buffy is amazing!" She beamed through a mouthful of tuna salad.

"Has this visit been helpful?"

"Oh yes. Don't worry, Mum, everything is under control. I'm good, honest," and she turned away to talk to Beth.

I was looking around the room. Joyce was a good mum, and she seemed to be coping with being the mother of the Slayer. Her main advice was to be there when your daughter needs to share, but also to give her space. (A lot of space if I knew Kate!).

I didn't notice Giles coming up to me until he began to speak. "You have a very interesting family, Clare. David was telling me how you met Angel and the incident with Wolfram and Hart and how Kate is a Potential."

"Yes, it's been a whirlwind of an experience. I am sure I am going to take a while to process all the information."

"I'd like to come and visit when I am next in England, if that's alright?"

"Mr. Giles you are more than welcome. Anyone who knows about the more unusual aspects of my family life will always have a place with us!"

"Thank you, Beth and Willow have got on very well. They have a great deal in common and I think Beth brings out the best in people, she is an extremely exceptional young lady. As for your sons, their likeness to Angel is astounding."

"Most of the time, Angel reminds me of Liam, but when he is smiling – he's a dead ringer for Finn." I paused, "When I said 'dead ringer,' it was just an expression, it wasn't meant as a joke…"

"It was quite a good one though." And he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

The noise level in the house was gradually rising as people were becoming more comfortable with each other. Xander seemed so funny and genuine along with Anya, his girlfriend who told me that she used to be a vengeance demon. I surprised myself how I seemed to take everything in my stride, not being phased by the fact that my boys were talking to a bleached blond vampire and my husband was talking to a witch, as I had found out that Willow was a very powerful one.

It was just a day in my life now.

All too soon it was time to go back to L.A. We said our farewells with hugging, and promises of e-mails. Joyce reminded me that she was just a phone call away and I was so grateful of that goodbye message.

When we got back into the car the questions started again.

"Are you alright, Angel?" asked Finn.

"Yes, why?"

"Well…" I could actually see Finn trying to work out what to say. "Seeing Buffy again must have been difficult for you, and, I… I just wanted to check you were alright because you are an important part of my family, so are you really alright?"

Sometimes I was very proud of my children, and this was one of those times.

"Yes," said Angel, "It isn't easy to see her, but I'm learning how to cope and having family around me makes all the difference. Thank you, Finn." Angel changed the subject, "What did you think of Dawn?"

"She's really cute!" jumped in Liam.

"What is it like having your sister as the Slayer?" asked Beth.

"She said that Buffy's just like any other big sister, but she's pretty awesome and no one ever messes with her."

"I'm like that already." Commented Kate.

"Yes, but Buffy's cool and really pretty." Replied Liam.

"And…" the response from Kate was a warning.

"And so are you." Added Finn, the peacemaker.

"Glad we cleared that up." Smirked Kate, poking Liam in the ribs. She turned to me. "You know, Mum, you don't have to worry because if anything did happen to Buffy, which I'm sure it won't, Faith is ready to take over. I mean she's Slayer in waiting."

"Didn't she have a very rocky patch when she became very dark and fought for the baddies?" I loved Finn's use of vocabulary and by the grin on Angel's face so did he.

"Yes," answered Beth, "Willow was telling me all about Faith. She made some wrong decisions –which we all have – but Faith's were quite spectacular, however, she had made the right ones now and is dealing with the consequence."

"Why?" asked Liam.

"Because she is in prison."

"Oh!" he wasn't sure what to say to that.

Beth continued, "I'd like to go and see her and I think Kate should come too. Can you arrange it, Angel?"

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if there will be time before you have to go back to England."

"Wow!" remarked Finn, "Back to normality and … school. Ugh!"

"Somehow," I said, "After this holiday, I don't think things will ever be back to normal again!"

"Sorry," muttered Angel and Kate together, which made us all smile.

"Who said normal is good?" It was the first time David had spoken. He never failed to amaze me. My so called ultra normal and respectable husband, was simply accepting that our lives would be quite different from now on.

"Who's for a Baskin-Robbins?" Again David surprised everyone.

"God Dad, you rock!" The comment from Finn and Liam summed up everyone's thoughts. And yes, the ice cream was good.

On our final part of the journey back to the Hyperion, the children fell asleep – Liam and Finn on each other and Beth and Kate on Angel.

"You're getting squashed." I commented.

"Yes, but I love it," he put his arms around the two sleeping beauties, "and I'll survive. You know, Clare, the concern Finn showed earlier and the fact that I have spent so much time with you all, has made me really feel part of the family and I am truly grateful. You are incredible, taking everything that has been thrown at you in your stride."

"Our family is the most important thing in our lives. And meeting you was meant to be, you have certainly added a new dimension to it!"

David drove on, I'm pleased he did as I fell asleep and only woke up as we were pulling into the Hyperion car park. In a sleepy daze, the children and I wandered up the stairs and to our rooms and fell into bed. I presume David followed on as next morning I woke up next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I found Fred and Lorne, who asked many questions about Buffy and her family. Angel had been making phone calls and had arranged for Beth and Kate to see Faith. He was going to take them the next day, after that we would have one more day and then home. I couldn't believe what an action packed time we had had.

Various Kerrigans arose at different times during the morning. Finn and Liam wanted to go and see Faith too. Initially, Angel said no as he didn't think it was a good idea to take the two boys to a women's prison. However, he didn't bargain for the persuasive power of teenagers. In the end they wore him down and he agreed. It made me smile as my boys did the pincer action of attack that they so often did on me when they wanted something. Thinking about it, they never seemed to do it to David.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing. Beth and Kate said that they would take the boys to the leisure complex after lunch, and Fred said she would tag along too.

Over coffee Angel told David and I that Willow was also looking into a protection spell for us.

"Is Willow a really powerful witch?" asked David.

"Incredibly so, she was able to return my soul to my body when I became Angelus."

"Was that recent?" I queried, not believing that Angel could ever become Angelus in recent times.

"A couple of years ago," He told us what happened. There was another famous Kerrigan silence.

I was trying to get my mind round the story. "So... Buffy killed you... and you went to Hell... but you had just had your soul back?"

"Yes."

"And... she killed you." I know I sounded stupid, but I had to repeat this for myself to try and understand.

"Well technically I was dead already, but she cast me into Hell."

"Did she know?"

"She just found out."

"She was very brave; because she had to sacrifice you seal the entrance to Hell."

"Yes she was, and she did seal it up."

Another Kerrigan silence.

I had to ask the question.

"What was Hell like?"

"Continual torment."

"Oh, you mean like it says in the books?"

"Yes."

"You don't really want to talk about this, do you?"

"Not really."

"Oh Clare," sighed David, "Finally, you have worked that out." He turned to Angel, "Sorry, Angel, she can be sometimes very slow on the uptake."

David patted my arm like I was a small child with special needs. I pulled my tongue out at him.

Angel laughed, "No wonder you two have been married for so long, you complement each other very well."

"You mean we are like chalk and cheese?" replied David.

"Something like that," Smiled Angel.

"Will Willow's spell give the family double protection?" continued David.

"I am hoping so."

"Will she have to come to England to cast the spell?"asked Beth.

"No, she said she will be able to cast the spell anywhere."

"That's good, but I was hoping she could come over and visit."

"She can come over, Beth, you know she would be very welcome."

"I know," agreed Beth.

From the other side of the room came, "I didn't know Willow was gay." Finn had now joined the conversation.

"Is she?" asked David.

"Yes, Tara is her partner," Finn continued, "Dawn told us."

Liam took over, not wanting to be left out. "She used to go out with a werewolf called Oz."

"Do they have gay werewolves?" I asked. My imagination was going wild.

"No, Mum, listen, this was before, and don't interrupt." Liam gave me one of his frowns. "So Oz was a werewolf and he went away and then she joined a Wicca group."

Finn took up the story. "The Wicca group wasn't very good, but Willow met Tara and they liked each other and when Oz came back he had learned to control the wolf, except for the full moon – you know like in the werewolf films – his cousin bit him – but that's not in a film…"

"STOP!" I pleaded. I had lost the plot.

"He's a musician." It was now Liam confusing me, and ignoring my plea,

"Who is?"

"Oz."

"How does he play when he has paws?"

"Mum!" They both shouted. Finn continued, "No, he's only a musician when he's human."

I knew I shouldn't have asked, but I never learn.

"What does he do when he's a werewolf?"

"Eat people," Stated Liam.

"Liam!"

Finn was getting irate now and began to rush; "No he doesn't, stupid, not you Mum, Liam. During the three nights of the full moon, Oz goes into a cage and doesn't harm anyone. He left Willow to be with Tara."

"Well I'd eat people if I was a werewolf."

"Liam!"

He continued, ignoring my protest again. "Starting with my art teacher, and then I'd work through all the R.E. teachers and then…"

"That's enough, Liam." It was David, and his words were final. Liam knew not to push it any further. Finn was about to take a breath and continue, but David looked at him and Finn said nothing and gave a weak smile.

"So, who wants a drink?" I said, changing the subject. Everyone said they did. Angel came to help.

"How does David do that?" Angel asked quietly.

"What? Oh, the Dad thing?"

"Yes, he's very impressive. He has this quiet authoritative air about him that expects respect."

I agreed with Angel, "He very rarely raises his voice, and he has never, ever hit any of the children."

Angel looked at me. "Well, I shout more," I admitted, "and have been known to poke Liam and Kate on occasion, especially Liam. They try my patience and I have had to count to ten innumerable times! I tell you frustration, compromise and forgiveness are the key words to parenthood!"

"I don't know if I would have the patience," admitted Angel.

"Yes you would, it comes with the job, that, and the ability to have continual and unbounding love for your children."

After lunch the children and Fred went to the leisure complex and I began to think about the practicalities of getting ready for the return home. I had made a tentative foray into the children's rooms for clothes to be washed as I had decided to do as much washing as I could in the Hyperion, so I wouldn't have the mound when we returned home. I forgot to ask Joyce if having the Slayer as a daughter, they did more around the house, but I suspected that the answer would be no – just wishful thinking.

The hotel had a brilliant laundry room – I could use four machines at once and there were tumble driers and a drying room for delicates. Heaven, and then I thought what a sad person I was getting excited over laundry facilities! Everything that had happened to us and I was looking forward to using the large tumble drier…

After I emerged from a very satisfying session with a pile of dry, clean clothes, I learned that Wesley had called and reported that they had found the seer. After some negotiation the seer had cast the spell. So we were protected from Wolfram and Hart.

Relief.

Wesley, Gunn and Cordy would be heading back and would join us in the early hours of the morning.

I decided we should have some sensible food for the evening meal and so went to the supermarket. David and Angel were in deep conversation and Lorne said that he had one or two things to sort out for our last evening at the Hyperion.

When the children and Fred came back we sat down for the meal and spent the evening watching DVD's.

I eventually persuaded Beth and Kate to go up and start packing and reluctantly the boys went up as well.

David, Angel, Fred and I waited for Cordy, Gunn and Wesley to return which they did at 2.00am. They were exhausted but very pleased at the outcome of their meeting with the seer. The Powers that Be certainly knew their stuff – I supposed that's what they were there for. The protection that the seer gave could not be broken or reduced; it was for life and not only ours but also for the future generations.

Before we headed upstairs, Cordy manoeuvred me into the office.

"How was Buffy?"

"Fine, and I think Angel is too, we have already had this conversation in the car and Angel said that he was alright."

"Just checking," she said, "he has the knack of going all quiet after he has seen her, so I was just bracing myself for Mr Moody Pants." The name made me laugh and played havoc with my imagination – what did moody pants look like? I knew I was tired when I started visualizing them. It was going to be a long day tomorrow with the children meeting the second Slayer of their visit. Two Slayers for the price of one. I wondered what Kate would make of Faith, who all all counts, was very different to Buffy.

Tomorrow would tell.


	13. Chapter 13

Tnank you for reviewing :)

Chapter 13

"Clare." Angel's voice called me softly before I put my hand on the door handle to my room.

I turned to face him.

"Could I have a word?" I followed him to his room. Angel went over to his chair and stood by it looking rather uncomfortable. Shifting his weight from one foot to the next and putting his hands through his hair, just like my boys did – I hadn't noticed before, wow. I gave him a minute then asked,

"What is it, Angel?"

"Would you do me a favour?"

"Of course, if I can, what is it?"

"Would you come to the prison with us?"

"Is that all, of course, no problem."

"Thank you so much." He visibly relaxed, and came over and hugged me.

"So, see you tomorrow then," I said turning to the door. I wasn't sure why he wanted me to come with him, it could be he wasn't sure how the meeting would go, or he wasn't really comfortable taking the boys, but I didn't ask. Sometimes you don't ask for reasons, you just show your support. And this was one of those times.

"Bright and early," he smiled.

Surprisingly, we were all up out of bed, having breakfast by 7.00am.

David came out with us, "Be careful."

"We have Angel with us and, hey. and a Potential Slayer. We'll be fine, but have the kettle on when we return, I think I'll be needing a cup of tea!"

Beth drove, with Angel's directions. It took about two hours to get to the prison. I'm not sure how, but we were allowed to drive into the site and park in a very shaded area that had a doorway almost by the car door. I was certainly impressed with the influence Angel must have had with the prison authorities, or… he could just have bribed them! I'd like to think it was the influence option.

A militaristic style prison guard came to meet us, with the 'do not mess with me' logo tattooed on to her forehead (not literally!). I have never seen Finn and Liam so quiet. I suddenly found myself with one son on each arm. Angel was talking to the prison guard. Beth and Kate were following close behind and Liam, Finn and I were at the back.

"She looks really fierce." Whispered Finn.

"I bet she shaves." Added Liam.

"Ssh!" I hissed under my breath.

We were led through corridors so I became completely disorientated. I hoped we wouldn't have to make a quick exit. The few people that we did pass, stared at us, especially Liam and Finn. I felt two hands slip into mine. It made me smile that my boys, despite everything that had happened in the two weeks in LA, still knew their mum would protect them too. After about fifteen minutes we entered a large room with a few chairs and tables scattered around.

The prison guard turned round and announced that we should wait in the room and not move out from it. She turned back and left through a door. I then heard keys in the lock and we were left alone.

The quietness lasted for about thirty seconds.

"Wow, this is a harsh place," said Kate looking around the room.

"I suppose they can't make it too comfortable," suggested Beth.

"I wonder if all the prison guards look like the one who brought us here?" asked Finn.

"Perhaps they grow them on the premises." stated Liam.

"Liam, don't be so cruel," I responded, trying not to smile.

We lapsed into a silence again, listening to the distant sounds of the prison. Muffled voices emanated from different directions. People were walking passed the doors; you could hear the footsteps and see the movement of light and shadows under the door. Sometimes you could hear chains rattling.

"What's that noise?" asked Liam.

"Marley's ghost." replied Finn.

"You think you are so funny, smart arse."

"I am."

"Not when I've…"

Angel interrupted them, "The chains are used to restrain a prisoner who is being transported somewhere."

"Oh!" they both said together.

I was just impressed that Finn knew a character from Charles Dickens, 'A Christmas Carol,' and used it in context.

"Angel, what is Faith like?" asked Kate. I thought she was looking a little worried, now we were close to meeting the Slayer in waiting, who happened to be in prison for murder or manslaughter; Kate was perhaps realizing the enormity of being the chosen one, and where the power could lead.

"I want you to make your own mind up. All I will say is that I have a great deal of respect for Faith, and I am very glad Beth suggested that you meet with her."

We all lapsed into silence again, straining to hear if any of the footsteps were coming towards the door.

It's surprising when you are very quiet, how much more you can hear from your surroundings. I could now hear keys being turned in locks quite a distance away, and I was beginning to pick up snippets of conversations, I was really concentrating until…

"He's breathing on me!"

"Liam, your brother has to breathe."

"Yeah, but he's so close to me now he's breathing over me."

"Finn, move away, don't annoy Liam, go and breathe over Beth, she won't mind."

Obligingly, Beth came over to Finn and manoeuvred him to another space in the room next to her. Hopefully his breathing wouldn't annoy Liam from there. The next sentence had to come, I was surprised it had taken so long.

"I'm bored."

"Did you bring your ipod?" I asked hopefully.

"Forgot."

"OK," I said, "Well, I spy with my little eye something beginning with c…"

"Mum!" replied Liam. But he was outnumbered because the others took up the challenge."

"Ceiling?"

"No."

"Carafe?"

"That's a posh word, Finn, I'm proud of you." Complimented Beth.

"It's a water jug." Stated Kate.

"Well, it could be a carafe," I encouraged, "But it's not my C."

"Camera?" suggested Angel. We all looked up at the surveillance camera in the corner of the room.

"Yes, now it's your turn."

Much to my surprise, this game, in a very sparsely furnished and decorated room, kept everybody amused for quite a while.

We had been waiting for two hours, and were giving up hope of ever meeting Faith, when finally the sound of several pairs of feet, and the movement of chains came closer. The keys turned in the lock and two guards came in with a very striking young woman. She had long brown hair and large brown eyes. Just with the way she walked into the room and how she stood, I could tell she was different to Buffy.

The silence was broken by, "Prisoner Lehane, we shall be waiting outside. Enjoy the time with your family." One of the prison guards came over and undid the handcuff chains that were on Faith's wrists. The guard turned, then left, not looking behind her and we heard the keys in the lock. No tea and biscuits from the Slayers mother here.

Faith smiled, "Well hello Family Angel."

"Hello, Faith," smiled Angel, "Yes, here are my family."

Angel had already seen Faith to tell her about our meeting so he then introduced us all to her.

I went over and hugged her, as it seemed to be the natural thing to do, "I'm so sorry I haven't brought you anything, only I didn't know I was coming until this morning."

She seemed genuinely touched, "Hey, that's OK I wasn't expecting anything, and it's the thought that counts, right." She looked at me and smiled and I saw what Angel saw. Despite all the wrong decisions in her life and where she was at the moment, Faith had what it took to be a Slayer.

She looked at Liam and Finn. "I can't believe you look so like Angel. Those genes must be strong to keep going for all those years. I bet you boys haven't been short of female attention." They both grinned and nodded.

"They like the identical twin thing," agreed Liam.

That made Faith laugh.

"So," she turned to Kate, "You've seen B and been to Sunnydale and met Joyce and Giles and the Scoobys?"

"Yes, we went a couple of days ago."

"Bit different to here."

"I'm here to see you, I don't mind where you are." I thought that Kate's reply was really mature and I was proud of her. It was obviously the right answer as far as Faith was concerned as she went up to Kate and put her hands on Kate's shoulders and said, "Welcome to the most exclusive club in the world."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We all sat down. Kate was next to Faith, with Beth next to her. Angel, Liam, Finn and I were further away.

"When I talked to Buffy," began Kate, "She told me how at first she did not want to be the Slayer and how hard it was to keep the secret from her mum and friends…"

"It was different for me, my mother didn't care about me; she was either drunk and knocking me about or passed out. I could have turned into a six foot Sloth Demon and she wouldn't have noticed. I was pleased to find out that I had been chosen and that I had extra abilities, for years my mother had been telling me what a useless piece of crap I was."

"That's awful!" I heard myself saying.

Faith looked at me. "I can tell, Mrs Kerrigan…"

"Clare, call me Clare."

"I can tell, Clare, that you and my mother are polar opposites. You are like Joyce Summers, you care about your daughter, so," She turned back to Kate, "some of your choices will be different to mine and some the same. You come from a very supportive family, I know because Angel has told me about them. You have security, where I had none. I did not think twice about leaving home and being with my Watcher. He looked after me, but when he was killed by Kakistos, I lost my security and I went to find the only other person I knew who would understand me; the other Slayer, Buffy. She tried really hard to be nice to me, but I was pretty crappy to her. I was very mixed up and found someone who wanted to look after me. He was very kind and always tried to make sure I was eating right and bought me clothes and rented a flat for me. No sexual stuff you know, he was like a surrogate father."

"Is that the Mayor who ate the Principal?" asked Finn in what he thought was a whisper, but in reality was quite loud.

"You got it, kid, the psychopath Mayor. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I made bad decisions in my life,"

"You made the right one to give yourself up." Put in Angel.

"True – but that was the hardest decision I've ever made."

I just thought how amazing this young woman was, she had had such a terrible start in life and had to find her own way in a very difficult world; not only a broken home, but to find out that she was a Slayer and had to battle with vampires and demons. Faith had been let down, abused and abandoned and now was paying for the consequences of her bad decisions. My children paid for the consequences of their bad decisions by having to do extra washing up! Well two of them did – what is it with boys and being caught? For all I knew Beth and Kate also made wrong decisions but I never found out, or had to clean up the result!

"I think you are very brave." I said.

She looked at me, "You are very kind."

And then out of the blue I just said, "When you get out of here, come over to England and live with us; be part of our family for a while." I meant it.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes." I smiled.

She looked at Angel, "Everything you said about her was true."

Angel nodded, "I told you she was wonderful."

"Can I ask some questions?" It was Kate; I had almost forgotten why we came!

"Sure, sorry go ahead," apologised Faith.

"Are you afraid when you go out patrolling?"

"Yes, because you know that what you are going to meet will be scary and will want to kill you, but, I know I am better than them. I am right and they are wrong. That gives you such a blast when you get rid of them."

I had to bite my lip and sit on my hands and not say anything. This was Kate's time not mine.

Kate was nodding, "What does a Watcher do?"

"They guide you and tell you things to help you survive. They know all about the vampires and demons that you might meet and they prepare you. They train you in martial arts and how to use different weapons. It's neat stuff and there's no where else that you can get this information."

"Do you get to choose your Watcher, do you like have a catalogue of Watchers?"

Faith laughed.

"No such luck. Matthew, my first Watcher was really cool. I was gutted when he was killed. I thought it was my fault for ages and ages, and part of me still does…" She stopped for a moment, and then seemed to compose herself and carry on, "Wesley was very, very different. At first he was a real dork. He was so British and correct he nearly disappeared up his own…"

"Faith." It was Angel.

"Sorry, present company excepted – I know he's much better now, but then he did everything to the rules. The Watchers' Council are a load of stuffy old men who like to make rules about how Slayers should live and what they should do. They have rules about rules."

"Will they know that I am a potential Slayer?"

"I don't know. If they haven't contacted you, they might not, or it may be that you are related to Angel, that they aren't sure what to do with you."

"I hadn't thought about that." Kate replied. Neither had I.

"What do you think I should do?"

"About what?"

"Being a Slayer."

"The way I see it, and don't take my word as gospel, because remember," Faith pointed to herself, "Rogue Slayer here. You have to make the best of things. You live your life the best way you can; you go to school, you make friends, you live with your family for most of the time. But you will get this little nagging thought that there is something else in your life that you are missing. When you start to get this feeling; it's the waking up of the Slayer inside you. That's when you need to contact Giles or Wesley and let them know. Oh and keep up with the Martial Arts practise, it does come in very handy."

"I don't feel anything different."

"Then I would say you aren't ready yet. You will find that your strength increases and you are able to heal very fast if you hurt yourself."

The boys were just itching to ask questions and couldn't contain themselves any longer.

"What's the biggest thing you've ever killed?"

"How many different colours of blood are there?"

"Have you met Dracula?"

"What's the worst thing you've ever killed?"

The rapid fire of questions made Faith laugh and she answered them all.

It was Kate's turn again.

"What if you don't want to be the Slayer?"

"It's like when you see those posters during the war, you know, 'Your country needs you' with the man pointing to you. Many ordinary men, who wouldn't normally fight, sign up to go to war because they don't want to see all that they hold dear being controlled and dominated by the enemy. It's the same with being the Slayer. You know that there is evil in the world and you are the one person that can make a difference and stop the evil taking over."

"That's scary." Whispered Kate.

"Yes it is, and I don't want to talk you about it's your duty crap; you just _feel _deep down inside that it's the right thing to do. For a long time, I ignored that feeling and used my abilities for the wrong reasons. I hope that I have learned to listen again."

Beth's request to come and meet Faith was such a good one. It gave Kate two perspectives about being the Slayer. I was quite, no very, surprised that Beth didn't say anything or ask anything and then I realised that she had decided that it was Kate's call, not hers; she just wanted to give Kate as much information as possible about being the Slayer. Beth was such a good big sister.

Faith looked at Kate, "From what I have seen so far, and from what Angel has told me, I can tell that you have what it takes to be a great warrior." This made me smile because Beth's re-enactment group were called warriors by other people and Kate always thought this was really funny and made jokes about it, and now she was being called one herself by someone whom I knew she respected. Faith continued, "You have a great support group in your family, and having Angel as family as well can only help your preparation to be the Slayer."

"You should see her Dad," commented Angel, "He took Wolfram and Hart on because they posed a threat."

"Wow!" Faith looked really impressed, "He must be a brilliant."

"He is." Agreed Kate, Beth, Liam and Finn, all together.

"If you need any help you have Buffy, Giles and the Scoobys," Faith paused, "And you have me."

"Thank you, Faith, that means a lot to me. I have so much to think about. My life seems to have been turned upside down in the two weeks we have been in Los Angeles."

"Take your time, Kate; remember you have another life too, and you need to be thinking about that as well."

We must have been in with Faith a couple of hours. Finn and Liam had been incredibly well behaved, but I could tell they were now getting hungry and had started to fidget. Faith picked up on this too.

"Shall we call it a day? You know where I am if you want me, ain't moving from here for a while."

"Yes, I think it's time to go and my brothers definitely think it's time to finish. Thank you for your imput."

"You are welcome. We all got up, Kate went up and hugged Faith, followed by everyone else.

"You are a very tactile family, aren't you."

"Yes we are," I agreed, "Comes from my side of the family."

We all looked at Angel.

"It must have skipped over me," he said, putting on his coat. He went and knocked on the door and the prison guards came back in to put the hand cuffs back on Faith. I felt so sad that she had to return to the life of being in prison.

I went to Faith before she left, "If there is anything you need, just write and ask."

"O.K. thanks, Mom." With that she lifted her chained hand as far as she could in a wave and left. After another wait, another prison guard came and led us back to the car. She took us a different way and we had to go past an area filled with prisoners. The calls and wolf whistles for Angel, Finn and Liam were deafening. I felt my boys very close to me again, but this time their sisters walked next to them and we managed to get back to the car all in one piece. When we got back and inside the car, it started,

"You could tell they liked me more," boasted Liam,

"How do you work that out?" asked his brother.

"More people shouted for me."

"How do you know?" asked a very intrigued Beth.

"Because I am far more handsome than stupid here." Announced Liam, pointing to Finn.

"Hey, arse face, who are you kidding?" retorted Finn.

"ENOUGH!" I declared, "No more, I want to get to the restaurant in once piece, and you will put Beth off driving."

"Can I choose the restaurant?" asked Finn.

"Not today," I said, "It's Kate's call."

"I don't mind, let's drive for a little while so I can try and process what Faith was saying."

I think everyone agreed and despite the fact that we had not eaten for a good few hours, no one complained as we all understood the importance of meeting Faith. We must have been driving for about forty five minutes when Kate suddenly pointed, "Look there's a Wendy's coming up on the right, we can call in there."

We piled out; it was actually dark now. During the meal we just chatted about mundane things, not mentioning our trip to see Faith. By the time we had finished, Angel said that he would drive home and Beth agreed she was now feeling tired.

As soon as Angel backed out of the car park and got onto the freeway, all the children were asleep in the back of the car.

"I really think that was worth it; thank you for arranging the day."

"It was Beth's idea. I agree it, was beneficial for everyone, I am sure Kate will have a great deal to think about."

"I didn't really see that much of Buffy, but I am sure that although different in some ways, Buffy and Faith have also some similar characteristics."

"Yes, they have. It was good that Kate could see them both, and quite close together, she would have seen the spectrum of attitudes exhibited by both Slayers."

We lapsed into a contented silence, watching the countryside pass by and listening to the regular breathing of my children in the back of the car. All safe and very comforting.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I can't believe it's so long since I updated. Just a short chapter to get me into the right frame of mind for Chapter 16 where they will meet someone from Angel's past, I wonder who it could be? Thank you for reading :)

Chapter 15

Back at the Hyperion, Liam and Finn dragged themselves upstairs to their rooms. Kate and Beth stayed downstairs to relate the events of the day to David, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, Cordy and Fred.

Kate summed up the meeting, "Faith was amazing! She has had such a different life experience than Buffy. Although she has made some wrong decisions along the way, she still has that …"

She paused, trying to think of the word she wanted to use, "…aura about her that shows she is really different from other people and destined to do great things; just like Buffy has."

I was so taken aback by how profound Kate's description of the similarity between the Slayers was that I got up and hugged her. Although Kate didn't really do hugging she grinned at my obvious approval.

"What do you think, Beth?" Kate turned to her older sister.

"I completely agree. I was really knocked out by Faith. I think she is incredible; the way she was so honest about her life and what she did and now how she intends to atone for her actions. It also showed me, with your rapport with her that you would be a formidable Slayer too."

There was a magic moment between sisters which I think we all observed. I was uplifted by the experience and looked over to David who had his really proud dad look on his face.

"You both make me feel how incredible it is to be part of your family." It was Angel's voice. "You are right, Kate, in your observations earlier; these two weeks have been an amazing learning experience for us all."

"So," commented Gunn, "what are we going to do now?"

"Sleep, think and pack," I suggested.

"I can't believe we are going home tomorrow!" exclaimed Beth.

"Well, someone has her new job to start." I added.

"Yay, go archaeology," she replied.

"And," I continued, "potential Slayer or no potential Slayer, someone has to find out her G.C.S.E results and begin her A-level course."

"Oh my goodness, my exam results! I've forgotten all about them! I've had no time to worry!" exclaimed Kate.

We all laughed.

"I also have to motivate your brothers to get ready for school," I stopped, "Gosh and to motivate myself again, a new school year, new children, new challenges…and…" I left unsaid the fact that life in our home would never quite be the same again.

Six months ago I was a wife and mum with a normal family looking forward to unexpectedly attending a conference in Los Angeles. Then I met Angel. To say my life had been enriched since I met him was an understatement.

Our holiday had been extraordinary, from visiting the fantastic places around L.A. as tourists, to the meeting with Lindsay McDonald from Wolfram and Hart and finding Kate was a potential Slayer. We met with Buffy and Faith and now we were preparing to go home. If I sat down and thought about it I'm sure my head would begin to turn round and eventually explode. I decided there and then, what would be would be and we would take things as they came; one step at a time.

David came up to me, "Are you thinking?"

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"You are quiet. The only time you are quiet is when you are eating, sleeping or thinking and I know you are not eating or sleeping."

Kate and Beth sniggered and the others all smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny, well I've done enough thinking for a while, so now it must be time for bed as I'm not very hungry."

"It's our last full day," sighed Beth.

"What will it bring?" asked Kate.

"No more surprises," I said hopefully.

Of course, I should have known that I was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N It's lovely to be back :) thank you for your reviews.

Chapter 16

Our last full day in Los Angeles started early, with knocking on our bedroom door and our sons rushing into the room asking if they could have one last visit to the leisure centre to say goodbye to all the scantily clad girls they met. Obviously they didn't mention 'scantily clad,' but I was their mother, and I knew.

"Mum can we go, can we; we won't be long, can we, can we? _Please?__"_

"Ask Beth if she will go with you." I replied.

"She's gone out with Wesley already."

"Where to?"

"Don't know," answered Finn, "So can we go?"

"What about Kate?"

"She's training with Angel, a last session for Potentials only."

"I'm sure you could join in." They could, I could tell, but they didn't want to, as they wanted to go to the Leisure centre.

"I could come with you." I suggested, I knew how that would go down with our boys.

"Mum! No! We'll be alright, Please…." Begged Liam.

I turned to David, who had a wonderful ability to sleep through any minor crises to do with our children. He was great at major crisis management, but his brain must pick up minor problems and go into ignore mode.

"So, what do you think?"

"They should be alright, three hours max. and they have to be home."

The boys beamed.

"Thanks, Dad, you're brilliant."

"What about me?" I said indignantly.

"You wanted to come with us, Mum, you're lame."

"You see how lame I am!" And I jumped out of the bed. The boys shrieked with laughter as they did when they were small and rushed out the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Will they be alright?"

"Of course, give them a little bit of freedom on their last day, what trouble could they get into?" soothed David.

What trouble indeed.

By the time I got showered and dressed and went downstairs, Cordy was just making coffee.

"Did you see Liam and Finn leave?" I asked.

"Yes, about fifteen minutes ago. They were really excited about going to the Leisure Centre to say goodbye to all their new friends – I think they were going to exchange email addresses."

I sat down with her and drank the coffee.

"I will miss you all," I said, "It's been such an amazing visit."

"We'll miss you too. It's been so good to see you all and see how Angel has really loved having you all here. Finding you has made such a difference to him."

"Despite all the complications we brought with us; the visit from Wolfram and Hart, Kate being a potential and seeing Buffy again…"

Cordy looked at me. "You don't realise that this is all part of Angel's life. It's how we all live; we are used to the unexpected and the fact that danger is always close."

I stared back; yes, I didn't really understand. I knew our lives were going to be different after meeting up with Angel, but when we went home, we were going to be protected by two powerful spells. Kate was a potential and we would deal with that when we needed to. Beth would start her new job and Kate, Liam and Finn would return to school. David and I would resume work, expecting to be safe. However, Angel, Cordy, Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne were not safe. They faced threat every day in the work that they did. It never really occurred to me that what we had experienced in our two weeks was their way of life. They were all truly remarkable. I was really honoured to know them. Team Angel were heroes; they dealt with peril every day, just as normal people crossed they road. Wow.

"I think I've just had a minor revelation." I said looking at Cordy.

"I assumed so, with the expression on your face." The twinkle in her eye told me that she understood.

"I had that eye-opener about two years after knowing Buffy…" she whispered the next bit, "but I kept it to myself. I didn't want the Scoobies to know what I thought of them!"

"I love you, Cordy." I laughed.

"And I love you too!" she grinned back with such a wonderful smile that I wanted Angel to appreciate what a stupendous person she was. I knew he did, I just hoped he would do something about it…and soon.

It was no good; I couldn't put the evil task off any longer. I had to pack.

Two hours later, I felt as if I was on top of things. Surprisingly the bags that I finished with all seemed to close without too much difficulty.

During my packing frenzy, Beth and Wesley returned. They had been to a magic shop and Wesley had helped Beth buy a couple of supplies that Willow had suggested, to help bring a feeling of well being and for helping to calm the nerves down. I wondered if it was for the start of her new job, or to calm me down when she started her new job, to alleviate my worry. Fat chance, mothers know how to worry – we thrive on it!

Kate and Angel appeared from the basement after what seemed to be a good training session.

Kate was hot and sweaty, but had a very satisfied expression on her face. Angel was very complimentary about her improving skills and reminded her to keep her training up. She nodded her head and said that she would. Beth and Kate both finished their packing – only leaving out what they would need for the rest of the day, and for our journey back to England. David too, was packed and was talking to Wesley about something and looking through some of the books that Wesley suggested we bought for the home.

"So that just leaves you know who, to finished their packing." I announced.

"They have a little time yet," pointed out Beth, the eternal peacemaker, "You did say that they had three hours, so it is still half an hour to go, let's have some coffee and doughnuts, Wesley and I bought some on the way back from the shop."

"Did I hear doughnuts?" Fred's voice asked from behind the counter, where she had been doing some work on the PC.

"You heard correctly," Beth answered. "It will be our last coffee and doughnuts session for a while." Over the two weeks we must have tried out every flavour of doughnut in Los Angeles a truly senusual taste experience and one much appreciated by the Kerrigan family - that is except for David; he couldn't understand our devotion to this cullinary masterpiece. I would certainly have to work on him!

Everyone seemed to gather in the foyer and we all sat round chatting – mainly about the journey and travel arrangements and when the taxi would be at the Hyperion to collect us from the airport. We then started recounting Kerrigan travel tales – followed up by various members of the group adding their disaster stories. By the end of the session most of us were crying with laughter over the stories.

I looked at my watch, the boys had been gone for well over three hours.

"I wonder where they are?" I spoke with a combination of annoyance and concern.

As if by telepathy, the phone began to ring. It was the main office phone and Cordy had clicked it onto answer phone.

It was Liam's voice. He was scared I could hear it in his voice. The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise and I looked round for David. He was sitting bolt upright, obviously recognising the panic in our son's voice.

"Angel. You need to come. She has Finn. And if you don't come…" he was now trying to keep calm and stop the sob that was building up inside him," … if you don't come alone, she said she would... Angel please….No!"

And the phone went dead.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you for reviews, it is much appreciated :)

Chapter 17

"No!" I gasped.

"We'll find them, Clare." Angel marginally beat David to my side.

"How do we know where they are?" The tears were welling up in my eyes. Again as if by magic Kate's phone told her there was a message waiting for her. It was Liam. '_Tell __Angel__ to __meet __us __in __the __abandoned __mission __at __the __end __of __the __road __heading __towards __Santa __Monica. __He __will __know __where __this __is.__'_

Angel was heading towards the door as Kate finished the message.

"I'm coming with you, no negotiation." I stated. He didn't even argue.

"I know," he replied, "come on." He knew we would all go.

Beth drove, with David next to her and Kate, Angel and I in the back. Angel was giving directions to Beth.

"Who is it, Angel, who has my boys?"

He turned to me, "I know exactly who it is; it's Drusilla. When we get to the mission, do exactly what I say and everything will be alright. I know what I'm doing – trust me."

"Who's Drusilla?" asked Kate.

"If you want the truth'; she was an innocent whom I drove insane and then turned."

"When you were Angelus, a long time ago?" I wanted to make sure this was nothing to do with the man I was sitting next to, and the one to whom had become very attached, but the monster he was turned into.

"Yes, it was a long time ago; in1860 in fact. I spent time with her and Darla, and then Dru sired Spike. They were together for a while but now seem to have gone their separate ways."

"What does Dru want with the boys?" Beth asked the question that I had wanted to ask, but did not really want the answer to.

"She will want to see my new family. She will have heard about you and the fact that Liam and Finn look like me, and she will be curious. Clare, she cannot harm them. The spell will not allow it."

I suddenly remembered, the spell, the wonderful spell.

"Are you really sure, Angel?"

"Clare, it is very, very powerful magic that is surrounding your family. A spell by a seer, foretold by the Powers that Be, and by Willow a witch, who has immeasurable command of the world of magic. They are safe, maybe scared, but they are safe."

I burst into tears. Tears of relief.

"Thank God." It was David's turn to sound relieved.

The next few minutes were still tense, and when Angel told Beth to turn into a side road, I jumped. I hadn't really noticed but the area we were in appeared to be a relic of Victorian times with dilapidated tenement blocks and abandoned shops and warehouses. We parked up outside the old mission hall.

"Stay behind me," instructed Angel.

"No worries, I'm going to be like a limpet," I agreed.

"David, Beth and Kate, follow on. Do you have the stakes?"

"Yes," they all affirmed.

'_To __eat_?' I thought, '_what __a __stupid __time __to __think __of __food_,' then I remembered where I was, stakes not steaks. I would never get used to this different world.

We entered through the front door which was open. It smelled of stale food and lavender. I was so close to Angel, following in his footsteps that I didn't really see any of the corridor. We walked through another couple of doors. I was terrified. Behind me I could hear David, breathing hard, anticipating trouble. I couldn't hear the girls but didn't want to call out as I thought it would be the wrong thing to do. David would have said something if there was a problem with them.

Suddenly there was a movement. David pulled me back as someone had jumped in front of Angel.

There was a scuffle and then a sound like something collapsing and then nothing. We continued and I noticed a pile of dust,

I turned to David, "Is that a…" He nodded and turned me to face the direction that Angel was going. I closed the gap and stayed behind him once again.

He opened another door and, "Angel! Mum, Dad!" It was Liam.

I looked out from behind Angel.

Liam was sitting on a chair, by the look of it he was tied to it. I wanted to go to him but Angel held onto my hand. He squeezed it. I knew that meant do nothing and leave it up to him. Liam looked unharmed, just rather disheveled and scared. He looked like a frightened little boy. But where was Finn? My eyes travelled across the room. Finn was sitting down on a sofa next to a very striking woman. His hair looked very ruffled, almost standing up, and subconsciously I noticed she had a comb in her hands. The young woman was very pale and had long dark hair. She looked so delicate. So this was Drusilla. She was holding onto Finn's hand. He, too, looked as scared as his brother.

"Mum!" He started to rise, but was firmly pushed down by her hand. Not so delicate then.

"Stay there, little Angel. Have some manners." She smiled at Angel, "Hello Daddy, are you well? Look who I found. Aren't they just so pretty? Just like you!"

"Hello, Drusilla."

"Oh you called me by my long name! Are you cross with me, Daddy, I just wanted to see the family. I wanted to be one big family together. But the little Angels weren't much fun; they were very quiet and didn't want to play." She looked very disappointed. I didn't want to know what her definition of 'play' was.

"Drusilla, you shouldn't have taken Liam and Finn. They were expected back at the hotel and you have made everyone worried."

She got up, turned round to Finn, pointed the comb at him and said, "Stay, little Angel, I will be back," she put the comb on the sofa and walked over to us. She was very slight and glided as though she had had lessons on deportment. I had mixed feelings, I was incredibly angry with her for kidnapping my sons, but a little bit of me felt a real pang of sorrow for her. She looked so small, vulnerable and alone, but I knew that as a vampire she had great strength and was a soulless demon of pure evil.

"So, here is your new family." She came to me, "Mummy, you have beautiful little Angels." She touched my hand with her icy fingers. She went to David, "And another Daddy, a protector." She looked at Beth, "A warrior, one who is pure of heart," finally she looked at Kate, "and a Slayer!" She spun round to Angel, "What a strange new family you have got, Daddy, I don't want to be part of it!"

'_There__'__s __a __coincidence,__'_ I thought, _'__I __have __no __intention __of __inviting __you __to __join __us!__'_

"You should go now, Dru, and let me take the boys with me. You have met them, and you know that they can never be turned. They are protected as all the Kerrigans are." Angel was speaking in a voice with obvious authority, but it also had a touch of kindness in it.

Drusilla actually pouted. "You are no fun, Daddy; think how lovely it would be to have the little Angels with us. I could have loved them and looked after them and played with them."

"Go, Drusilla, and be thankful I'm letting you leave."

"Is Daddy angry with me?"

"Just go, Dru."

She walked back to Finn and kissed him on the head, "Goodbye, little Angel." She blew a kiss to Liam, "and to you little Angel number two."

"Come on." She called, and from nowhere several people joined her and followed her out.

When the room was empty, Angel let go of my hand. I went to Liam and David went to Finn.

"Are you alright, my darling?" Liam nodded as I undid the ropes tying him to the chair. He flung his arms around me and held on tight.

"I am now." His muffled voice came from my front.

"We have to go," announced Angel, "you never quite know how Dru will react to a new situation."

"But you said…" I stopped – "that was to make me feel better, wasn't it?"

Angel smiled.

After a quick hug of Finn, we all left, again, with Angel in front and the girls at the back.

It was a rather squashed ride back, but no-one minded.

"What happened?" asked Kate.

Liam began, "We were just walking home, as Dad had told us to be back in three hours, we passed an alley way which was quite dark. As we were passing, we were both grabbed from the back and pushed into a car by some scary looking people who had really wrinkled up faces and foreheads."

Finn took up the story, "When we got to the mission place we were pushed inside and we met Drusilla. She grabbed me and told Liam to make the call. As he was talking she pulled me up and tried to bite my neck and Liam dropped the phone and came over to us. He tried to get her off, and then he was held by a couple of the men. She couldn't bite me, she tried and tried but there was like an invisible barrier that she could not cross. Drusilla was very angry at me and at Liam, and so she made him text to Kate to finish off the message. And then, she, she…"

"What, what did she do?" I asked; my heart in my mouth.

"She had a tea party with us and some of her china dolls."

"What!"

"We had to sit at a table with her dolls and we had tea, biscuits and some little cakes. She had china cups and saucers and she told us stories. Then she said Liam had to be punished because he didn't do what she said about the message and she had her men tie him up and I had to sit on the sofa with her and she started to comb my hair."

We were all silent, not sure what to say. I could feel myself pulling my cheeks to stop a smile, but didn't want to be the one that laughed first.

"Trust you two," started Angel, "caught by a vampire and given tea and cakes."

"And a new hairstyle," added Kate, again trying not to laugh.

Liam looked at Finn, "Brother, you look so gay!"

That did it, we all burst out laughing, even Finn, who began to use his fingers to pull and push his hair back to normality.

"Let's just go home," continued Angel, "and see what the rest of your final day may bring."

"No more surprises I hope!" I added.

Now where would the fun in that be!


	18. Chapter 18

So here it is, the last chapter I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 18

The surprise was that the hotel had been decorated with 'Sorry you are leaving' banners and balloons. There was party food, music playing and a slide show of photos of our time in L.A. screening on one of the walls. Lorne had really gone to town and welcomed us with open arms. Everyone was waiting for us, including Willow, Tara and Dawn. There was lots of hugging and straightening of hair by Little Angel Number one, as Dawn was present. Lorne announced that after snacks there would be some games and _everyone_ had to join in. Liam and Finn were telling everyone about their encounter with Drusilla and Finn announced that Dru must have liked him more as Liam had been reduced to 'Little Angel Number Two'. Liam was lost for words and so for once Finn had the upper hand. It was good to see!

I took Willow to one side and thanked her once again for her protection spell.

"I'm just so pleased we have found out that it works, especially under such controlled conditions with Angel being close by," she beamed. I was so pleased and relieved too. She went off to join Beth and Tara who seemed to be in deep conversation.

I went over to Angel and Cordy who were just watching everyone having a good time.

"I can't believe it's the last day." I said, putting my arm through Angel's. I will miss you all so much.

Angel turned to me, "And I will miss you too, it's been wonderful having both families here at the same time."

"Even though we've had a few adventures?"

"I think Angel thrives on adventure," added Cordy who then went to top up everyone's glasses.

"I know you are very proud of your family, and you know how lucky you are," stated Angel.

"Yes I am, and yes I do." I replied.

"Well I think I am just as proud; David is the leader and Beth, Kate, Liam and Finn are warriors who will try to do what is right."

"And me?" I asked.

"You are its heart and soul, and you should never, ever forget that." With that he kissed me on the forehead.

"Is that what your Clare was like?"

"Yes, she was like a summer breeze that kept passing through my life. She loved me and I loved her, but …" The rest was left unsaid as Lorne announced the party games and dances.

We played; musical statues, pass the parcel and musical chairs - and may I say that there was no chivalry during that but rivalry between Gunn and Angel and anyone who was in their way got flattened! I am so pleased that Cordy won that one as she was not taking any prisoners either. We also danced and did the 'Birdie song', YMCA, Time warp, Cha Cha Slide, Macarena, Oops Upside Your Head – you name it, we did it. I was crying with laughter, as was everybody else, especially when Angel put his Mickey Mouse ears back on. Then the Karaoke machine came out, during the night I got up and sang, "The Galway Rover," but substituted 'Liam' for 'Jimmy' to Angel. Angel did a medley of Barry Manilow songs, and was stunned that none of our children had heard of him! Gunn did a mean version of, 'Shaft' and Fred decided she was going to be Dolly Parton for the evening and sang, 'Nine till Five' and of course, 'Jolene.' Tara had the most beautiful voice and calmed things down for a while singing, 'Wuthering Heights' and the theme from, 'The Titanic'. The wine, spirits beer and cider was certainly flowing freely and I vaguely remember seeing Liam, Finn and Dawn dancing on the counter but it was all a blur.

I woke up sometime later with the sun on my face. I wasn't in bed, but lying on the sofa in the foyer of the hotel. Several people were scattered among balloons and paper plates and Gunn was draped up the stairs holding a pizza and wearing a party hat. Finn was lying down in the middle of the carpet. He must have just flopped down, asleep, as he did when he was little.

Dawn and Liam were fast asleep on the counter and Kate was asleep in the chair in Angel's office. I got up tentatively and found nothing hurt. I stretched and looked at my watch. It was only 6.00am and the taxi was only coming to get us at 2.00pm so we had time to recover from our amazing last night.

I carefully went to people and started to wake them up, Gunn, Liam, Finn and Kate headed up to bed for another couple of hours. Angel appeared from nowhere and escorted Dawn up to a room so she could have a few more hours of much needed sleep.

Angel and I sat down with a cup of coffee.

"So, Barry Manilow…" I smiled.

"Don't start," he interrupted.

"I might have been complimenting you!"

"Oh!"

"And now you'll never know."

We sat in companionable silence for a while, knowing that our friendship was secure and lasting.

As Willow and Tara appeared I decided that I should start clearing up.

"No, don't worry." Willow announced and said some words and suddenly everything was cleared away, clean and sparkling.

"I have to know how you do that!" I joked, but as I looked to Tara, I could see that she did not share my enthusiasm for Willow's instantaneous magic. I quickly cast a look at Angel, who had also noticed, but we said nothing and the look passed quickly from Tara's face. They joined us for breakfast.

I showered and packed the rest of my things ready to travel. David was also up and was doing the same.

I went into Finn's room. Finn was out cold on the bed and so I packed his clothes for him. Everything but a change of clothes and toiletries; I wasn't a mum that usually did that but for once, I think my hung over fourteen year old might appreciate it.

I knocked on Liam's door. Mr. Independent was already up, showered and packed. He was just getting ready to come downstairs.

"Definitely, Brownie points to you." I beamed.

"I'm not a Brownie – but you could convert that to hard cash when we get home."

"We'll see – I can smell breakfast, off you go."

"Not before I take a couple of shots of brother dearest."

"Liam!" but he was off and out with phone in hand ready to get back at Finn. Oh Well. Brotherly love is amazing.

After everyone was up and had had breakfast; even a bleary-eyed Finn, we said good-bye to Willow, Tara and Dawn. Beth invited Willow and Tara over and they said that would arrange dates and come and see us at our family home when Beth was back for a visit. Dawn, Liam and Finn had a fond farewell with stolen kisses and promises of msn chats. After they left Liam started,

"You can tell Dawn liked me more…"

"Enough." It was David and so no more was said, well not in public at least, I knew my son.

And so we stood there, six Kerrigans with cases and bags, looking at Team Angel as we had done two weeks before.

"Thank you for making us part of your family." I simply said. No more needed to be said.

Cordy and Fred were crying and of course, so was I. There was hugging and kissing and promises of keeping in touch.

Wesley brought out a tray of sparkling wine.

"A toast," he said, "To the future."

"To the future!" We all echoed.

"Whatever it brings." It was Angel, making the addition to the toast.

As soon as the glasses were down, the taxi let us know it was waiting. Bags were carried out and it was just Angel and I.

He picked up a glass and gave me one.

"Family," he said.

"Family," I echoed.

We clinked glasses and looked at each other, realizing the bond we had.

The moment ended as I heard, "Mum, we'll be late!"

Family indeed.

I knew that life with my family from the past and my family from the present was the most important part of my life… Whatever it may bring.

**A/N Thank you for reading. Thanks to Oddments and Tweaks for encouraging me to put mouse to screen - I have really enjoyed writing this.**

**I have more ideas which involves the characters together so hope to continue with this story thread**


End file.
